


The Adventures of Merylin

by MissyUnmasked



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Merlin, Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyUnmasked/pseuds/MissyUnmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merylin came to Camelot, she didn't expect to meet a dragon, nearly die multiple times, and become a servant to the royal prat, I mean, Prince of Camelot.</p><p>Now, she has to balance keeping a secret and trying to survive weekly to monthly magic attacks.</p><p>(ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dragon's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Authors' note: I know rewriting Merlin as a female has been done before, but I said I would do this for my Genderbent!Merlin RP on Tumblr (which has since been deleted). Anyway, I have tweaked the series at various points to fit with how I planned this series.
> 
> (11/27/17: I do apologize that I have not updated this in forever, but I will be posting the chapters on tumblr first before posting them here, so please follow me there [@missyunmasked-cosplay]. I will also be opening one-shot requests with Merylin over there because I need to get back in touch with her character.)

No young mortal, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse at their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merylin.

\----------------------

A young girl appeared over a hill on a brown horse. She smoothed down her black hair before continuing her journey. Passing through a forest, she nodded to another traveler before Camelot came into her sight. Kicking into a gallop, she made her way through the gate. She passed by a blacksmiths shop and left a small box with a man named Tom. Leaving her horse with one of the stable boys, the girl made her way to the square where a crowd was assemble. A man stood on a platform, surrounded by guards and an executioner.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," said a voice from the palace balcony, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."  
Uther dropped his hand, and Thomas's head was cut cleanly and separated from his body.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

How can someone celebrate a death? Probably the death of an innocent man. The girl started to walk away, but stopped when a screech-like cry rose from the crowd. A woman was clothed in black, her grey hair in knots, and wrinkles lining her face.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther exclaimed.

The woman chanted something and disappeared in a pillar of smoke and wind. The girl merely walked away from the scene and approached one of the guards.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" she asked.

The guard simply pointed behind him. She smiled to the man, and passed him. It took a couple wrong turns, but she finally made it.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the door a bit, "Gaius?"

A noise came from a second story landing, there was Gaius searching through the books. She cleared her throat, shocking the man. He stumbled and crashed through the wooden railing. As a reflex, the girl's eyes turned gold and slowed the man's descent. A bed from across the room and placed itself underneath the man. He shot up and walked over to her almost immediately after he landed.

"What did you just do?!" he asked to which she replied with a stutter, "Tell me!"

"I—I- I have no idea what happened," the girl lied.

"If anyone had seen that..."

"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere. "

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't. "

"Where did you study? Answer me!"

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, girl?"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, quickly growing tired of this.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

"I have this letter," she said rummaging in her bag, "From my mother...I'm Merylin."

"Oh, so your Hunith's daughter. Well, go ahead and put your bag in that room back there. You'll be staying there. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that."

"Thank you," Merylin smiled.

As Merylin settled herself into her new room, Gaius open the letter...

My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merylin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe, and may God save you both.

\----

Merylin woke up the next morning to a deep voice calling her name. She climbed out of bed, dressed in her trousers and tunic, and made her way to the main chambers.

"Good morning, my girl. I left you some water," Gaius said, gesturing to a bucket on the table, "you never washed before bed."

"Thank you," she replied, sitting at the table and staring at a watery dish, "This breakfast?"

"Yes...Eat up, I have some errands for you to run."

As Gaius came around her, he knocked the bucket from its perch. Merylin shot up from her seat as it froze mid-air. With a glance at Gaius, she dropped the bucket and grabbed a mop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" She shook her head no. "Well, how do you explain that then?"

"It just happens," Merylin explained, "What were those chores you had for me?"

"Lady Percival requires hollyhock and feverfew," he handed her two bottles, "This one goes to Sir Oswin. Now, he's as blind as a bat. Make sure he doesn't ake it all at once."

The girl nodded before grabbing her jacket and heading out, but was stopped by Gaius. He gave here his sandwich before nudging her on. Though it took her a while, she made her way to Lady Percival's and then Sir Oswin's. After knocking on his door, an old man answered.

"Hi, Gauis sent me to give you this." He started drink as soon as she handed it over. "He said not to-I'm sure you'll be fine."

She tied her long, yet unruly, hair into a low braided bun as she made her way to the village. Just outside the gate, a group of men were decked in bits of armor, laughing amongst themselves.

"Where's the target?" the blonde one said. The servant by the rack gestured to the shield by the wall. "Why's it there? Move it to the stand."

The blonde's friend whispered something as the other moved the shield. A knife soon embeded itself in the shield. The boy jumped. The thrower urged the boy to continue moving, launching blades at random. The servant soon tripped and lost hold of the target. Merylin stopped it with her foot.

"Are you alright?" she asked stooping to his level. He nodded.

"I think you've had enough fun, sir," she directed at the blonde.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Merylin," she replied, putting out her hand.

"Merlin? Did your parents hate you or something?"

"Messing with someone is one thing, but me and my family is another story."

She swung her fist at him, he blocked it. Twisting it behind her back, he saw her bun. This had him chuckling.

"So, you're a girl. No wonder your voice was all high and squeaky," he laughed.

"Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No, better...I'm his son, Arthur."

Gaius is going to kill me...

\----

 

Merylin found herself sleeping in the dungeons that night, and woke once more to the deep voice calling her name. She raised herself from the floor and pressed her ear against the ground.

The gate creaked opened, and Gaius stood there with a disappointed look.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

So he does have sense of humor...Merylin thought as another tomato burst against her hair. The stocks, he could've done better than the stocks. It soon stopped as the children's buckets ran empty.

"Five minutes?" she questioned as they ran away with a smile. Merylin loved kids. So if her torture was their happiness, she was alright with it.

Another woman smiled as the children went by and approached Merylin.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"I'm Merylin. I would shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up."

"I saw what did yesterday, it was very brave. Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"I think it was very stupid," she looked up as the children returned, "Gwen, you may want to go. My friends are here."

Gwen started running as the the food went flying.

The guards released her near the end of the day. One saw she had trouble standing and escorted her to the physician's chambers. Gaius smiled at her as she made her way in.

"There's a bath waiting for you in your room. Go clean up, I'll keep your dinner warm," he said.

About twenty minutes later, Merylin emerged from her room in her binding, jacket and trousers. Her hair was still wet, so it hung straight down to mid-thigh. Gaius handed her a bowl and a small vial.

"When you're done, take that vial to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

After delivering the vial to Lady Helen's chamber, she thought about what she saw. A straw doll and a spell book, two object often used in sorcerery.

\----

The next day, Gaius sent Merylin to the village to explore. She dressed in a casual blue dress with a brown jacket, a red neckerchief, and her hair tied at the nape of her neck. Dropping by the blacksmiths, she picked up her package from two days ago. Placing it in her bag hanging from her shoulder, she offered to pay the man but he wouldn't take it.

"My daughter told me about what you did, that is payment enough," he said.

She smiled at the man, and said thank you before walking off.

Continuing through the village, she passed Arthur again, wear scattered armor pieces.  
"So, have you sworn off vegetables for life?" he asked as she passed and said nothing, "Don't run away..."

"From you?" she quipped.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb," he sighed.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"Want to put that to the test?" she asked, pulling her bag closer to herself.

As Arthur turned to his little group, Merylin reached into her bag and removed a small dagger from inside. He threw a mace at her feet as she set her bag at one of the stalls.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Well, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"You can't address me like that."

"Sorry...How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?"

That got him angry...Arthur swung his mace toward Merylin but she dodged out of the way just in time. She started running down the market with Arthur and his group right behind her. Making her way up a tilted platform wagon, she jumped off and grabbed a cloth hanging from the rafters to swing further away. Looking back, Arthur had not stopped, and saw a stack of barrels. Using her magic, one barrel fell into his ensemble, a sign hit Arthur in the face (slowing him down a bit), and caused his mace to get stuck. Sadly, because she was distracted, Merylin fell over in to a pile of hay and was cornered by Arthur. The guards came and picked her up by the arms, ready to take her away.

"Wait. Let her go. She may be an idiot, but she's a brave one. There's something about you, Merylin. I can't quite put my finger on it," he said as Merylin spotted Gaius walking away from the scene.

\----

Arthur entered Gaius's chamber, devoid of any sort of metal. He found the physician bending over a book.

"Gaius," The man looked up. "do you have anything for pain and maybe something for bruises? That girl in the market caused a lot of damage that ended up hurting me."

"Yes sire, I do. Unfortunately, the bruise medication comes in a paste and the girl you persued today is using it at the moment."

"What bruise could she have?"

"The ones she possess are from when she was in the stocks. Someone though it was a good idea to use potatoes and pelt her back."

Arthur chuckled, but stopped when the back room opened. It was Merylin, clad in trousers and something around her chest, her hair hanging freely down near mid-back in thick curls.

"Gaius, thanks for the paste. Though you're going to need to help me with my back..." she trailed off, "Your Majesty, what brings you here?"

Arthur didn't answer, he just stared at the bruises lining her arms. Feeling like he was staring at something else, Merylin moved parts of her hair in front of her body. He shook his head. Gaius could sense Arthur wouldn't say anything, so he took the container from Merylin and gave it to him.

"Just come back when you are done with it," he said as Arthur walked out, "Did you really have to come out wearing that?"

"I didn't know he was here."

\----

After yesterday's embarrassing run in with the prince, Merylin made sure to check before opening the door to the main chambers.

"He's not here," Gaius announced when he saw her head peak out.

She made her way down, grabbed a few slices of bread, and proceeded to pick up her bag from the stall in the marketplace.

About halfway to the courtyard, she ran into Arthur. He tried to talk to her, but she just kept walking.

"Wait, Merlin," he still can't get her name right, "Hang on..." The two of them stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to stare, but I wasn't staring at what you thought. Its just shocking you have so many bruises, but I know who planned the potato pelting and have delt with them. Even though you are a pain, no one should treat you like that."

Merylin watched he walked away, all while whispering, "Yeah, that's going to come back to haunt you one day."

\----

"Hi, Rebecca," she said to a little girl at the stall, "Is my bag here?" The little girl nodded yes, and ran off to grab it.

"Hey, girly," said a deep voice. Turning, she saw it was one of Arthur's goons. "Because of you, I have to spend the next week as a stable boy."

"And that's my problem how?"

"Its not, I just something to take my anger out on, and I chose you."

The man's fist came flying at her face, but Merylin caught his fist.

"Here's your bag, Mery," Rebecca said.

"Thanks sweetie, do me a favor and open it."

As soon as it was open, Merylin reached inside and pulled out the other dagger hidden inside. Shifting the hand that held the fist to grasp his sleeve, she turned and stabbed the sleeve against the table. The man was stuck...

Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "You can either walk away now and never speak to me again, or I can get the guards and tell them you were threatening an innocent woman. That won't look good since you are a knight-in-training."

Removing the knife from the table, she watched as the goon bolted from her sight. Grabbing her bag, she waved goodbye to Rebecca while saying, "Who says I'm a damsel in distress?"

\----

Merylin laid awake that night. Her bindings doing little help to relieve her bruising pains. Then, she heard it. The same deep voice that had been calling her for the past two days. Rising to her feet, she grabbed her jacket, threw it on, and sneaked past a sleeping Gaius. She followed the voice across the courtyard to a staircase the descended below the palace. There was one problem, it was guarded. With a simple flick of her eyes and a bit of magic, the guards pair of dice made their way out the door. The two followed and were soon locked out.

As she grabbed a torch and went down, the voice got louder and louder until she reached a cave.

"Merlin," the voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

A large, golden figure dropped down in front of her. A dragon, probably as tall as twenty feet, had been calling her.

"I am here," it said observing her, "My, you are quite small for one with such a large destiny."

"What destiny?"

"You were given your powers for a reason, Merylin. You will lead Arthur to become the Once and Future King that will unite all of Albion." He recieved a scoff from the girl. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will not succeed and there will be no Albion. Do not tell me that this is wrong because there is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

"We cannot chose our destiny, Merylin, nor can we escape it," he responded with a slight chuckle.

"Well then, there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot and an ass."

"Maybe it is your destiny to change that," the dragon said as he flew off.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!"

\----

Gaius walked into Merylin's room to find clothes strewn about the room.

"Hoy!" he yelled, throwing a dress a her and causing her to wake up, "Have you seen the state of this room?"

"It just happens..." she replied.

"By magic?" She nodded. "Well, maybe you can clean it without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

"I know the feeling..."

\----

As Merylin entered Lady Morgana's chamber, she saw the girl step behind a screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" she asked.

"I'm not Gwen, but here's the dress," Merylin replied, tossing the dress over the screen, "I'm Merylin."

"So, you're the girl Arthur's been complaining about," you could hear the smile in Morgana's voice, "I have to say you very brave standing up to him. He's a bit of a whiner when he doesn't get what he wants."

The two of them were laughing when Gwen walked into the room.

"Merylin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came to drop of a potion for Morgana's nightmares. I hope it works."

"Me too," she said stepping out in a blue long sleeved gown, "So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." she held up a maroon gown, "or give them a night they'll really remember."

"I'd say go with the maroon, it makes your eyes stand out," Merylin said.

"She's right," Gwen smiled, "Merylin, what are going to wear?"

"I have a few dresses, I'm sure I can fix myself up."

\----

Merylin showed up at Morgana's door in a red dress fitted with a loose corset around the waist. She had been able to do a crown braid, starting from the back of her neck, wrapping around her crown and securing with a ribbon, causing the rest of her hair to fall in thick curls at shoulder length.

Gwen opened the door almost as soon as she knocked and pulled her in.

"You look great," she said, "Nice dress."

"Thank you. My mum made it before I left," Merylin explained.

"Morgana, Merylin's here."

Morgana had taken the advice and worn the maroon dress. It secured at the neck with a gold band and cinched with another band below her bust. With her make up done, she added a small gem teardrop beneath her right eye.

"You look beautiful Morgana," Merylin said.

"You do as well. I wish I could do my hair like that, but I feel like you're missing something."

Morgana went into her jewelry box. She dug around for a bit before pulling out a circlet and silver chain necklace. The circlet was silver, wires intertwined and hold a blue gem where the forehead would rest.

"Morgana, I can't except this..."

"Merylin, you need to make an impression. Yes, you are going to be working, but I'd like to fool Arthur a bit into think you were someone royal. Plus, I don't even where this anymore."

As she slid the circlet through the braid, Merylin saw Gwen smile and give her a thumbs up. The necklace felt a bit heavy around her neck, but she would get used to it.

"Thank you, Morgana, this means a lot."

"Well, come on," Gwen interrupted, "We don't want to be later than we already are."

As the three of them entered the room, Merylin could've sworn she saw Arthur say, "Lord have mercy."

"Where have you been, and what's that on your head?" Gaius asked as she approached her.

"I told you Morgana told me to come by before the feast, and she gave me this. I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," she replied.

Trumpets were soon blown to announce King Uther's arrival. Everyone made their way to a table, but Merylin decided to stand in the stairway like other servants around her.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

A loud applause sound as Lady Helen stepped onto stage. As she sang, everyone in the room started nodding off. Merylin saw this and covered her ears with her hands. Cobwebs formed on the sleepers as the singer walked forward, eyes set on Arthur. From her sleeve she pulls a dagger, Merylin sees this and uses her magic to have chandelier fall on the woman. The whole room started waking up and pulling the cobwebs of themselves. Looking back to the woman, it was no longer Lady Helen but Mary Collins. With the last of her energy, she launched the dagger toward Arthur. Thinking quick, Merylin grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him to the floor. The two landed on top of one another. Arthur laid face down with Merylin holding his shoulders behind him.

"Who are you?" Uther asked approaching the two.

"I'm Merylin," she replied.

"Tell me, are you royalty?" She shook her head no. "Then, why do you where a circlet only bestowed to the females of a royal line?" He asked, suspicious of why a lower class would wear royal jewelry.

"It was mine, Uther," Morgana interjected, "I was never a fan of that one anyway."

"Well, you saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Merylin blushed and tried to decline. "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. From now on, you shall be Prince Arthur's chambermaid. Since he can never keep a manservant for more than a day."

The crowd let out a round of applause as the Prince and the Witch looked at each other with disgust all over their faces.

\----

"Merylin!" someone called from behind her. It was Gwen. "I just want to say I'm sorry for your new job. I know how much you dislike Arthur, but give him a chance. He'll really grow on you."

"Yes, and maybe a dragon will fly out of my bum. Trust me, Gwen, once a jerk always a jerk."

\----

Gaius knocked and entered Merylin's room to find her removing the circlet from her head and let loose her braid, making her hair wavier than usual.

"Seems you're a hero..."

"Yeah," she scratched her head, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember? Yes, it was magic but now we have found it's purpose. I saw you use it to save Arthur..."

"So, its my destiny?"

"I suppose so," he sighed and handed her a book, wrapped in maroon cloth, "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

She opened the latch and flipped through the pages, "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," Gaius warned.

"I will study every word," Merylin smiled as someone knocked on the main chamber's doors.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

The young witch placed the book back in Gaius hands, and left for Arthur's chambers.


	2. Valiant

Merylin walked down to the training grounds wearing her tunic and trousers. Arthur decided that she was going to be his training dummy. Didn't he already beat her around in the market place? Oh wait, she beat him around... Where was I? Oh yeah! With Gaius's help, she wore various pieces of armor covering her upper torso.

Making her way to the field, she saw Arthur pick up an old shield and near rusty sword.

"There's are yours," he said.

\----

"Ready?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" she questioned, lowering the front of her helmet.

"Not really," Arthur smirked, swinging his sword at various angles, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head."

"Head?" CLANG! "OW!"

"Come on, Merylin, you're not even trying."

"Who said I wanted to?"

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head," he commanded, completely ignoring her.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

Merylin collapsed as Arthur hit her in the head once more, knocking her to the ground, and making her helmet fly off.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," Arthur laughed, staring down at her.

"Is it over?" She groaned from her place on the ground.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

Merylin dropped her head back on the ground and ask whoever was listening, why did she have to endure this?

\----

Gaius looked up as his great-niece came into the chambers, dropping pieces of the armor to the floor.

"So, how was your training with Arthur?" he asked.

"Do you hear clanging?" she asked, shaking her head and sitting at one of the tables, sighing as Gaius removed the rest of the armor, "Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan."

A book flew off its shelf and landed in front of her, which earned her a slap from Gaius's right hand.

"What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd lift it myself."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?" she snapped, clearly tired after a morning of being beaten with sword.

"You just make sure it doesn't happen, for both of our sakes."

"I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"Fairness isn't apart of it, and you'll never know it may be fun."

"Yes," she stretched, "because mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have duties, even Arthur. He is the next king, and as always, so much is expected from him. There's so much pressure on his shoulders."

"That makes two of us," she muttered to herself, grabbing the book and a pain potion before heading into her room.

\----

The next day, Merylin made her way to the Tom's shop to knock out the dents in Arthur's armor. What she didn't expect was to find that Gwen was Tom's daughter.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms," Gwen explained, "and the hauberk goes over your chest. Got it?"

"The chest. The arms. The chest. Got it," she smiled.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

"That goes on the head, correct?" she joked, "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad."

"No, it's brilliant! I'm quite thankful actually."

\----

Arthur stared at the top of Merylin's raven hair as she tried to tighten the vambrace on his arm.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" he questioned. She nodded...

"You nervous?" the girl questioned standing straight.

"I don't get nervous."

"I thought everyone gets nervous," she tied the cape around his neck, "Especially royalty."

"Will you shut up?!"

Arthur felt a bit sorry when he saw her flinch. Merylin didn't say a word as she grabbed the sword and handed it to him.

"Sorry sire," was all she said before walking towards the entrance of the arena, dress flaring at the ankles.

He felt a bit sorry as he watched her walk off. The girl didn't complain about her work, didn't question most of the things she was required of, and had smile on her face no matter what. An enigma of a girl, his mates may say, but he just calls her different.

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur," Uther said addressing the knights lining the field, "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." The chest glittered in the sunlight. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd let out a cheer as the knights left the field. Uther stopped Arthur as he met up with Merylin, who took his cape and handed him his helmet.

"I trust you will make me proud," he said, giving him a pat on the back.

Placing the helmet on his head, Arthur walked onto the field. Merylin didn't know the knight he was fighting, but he seemed too sure of himself. She cheered as their swords met each other, but cheered even louder when Arthur won.

A little later, Arthur and Merylin stood on the sidelines watching Valiant fight another. He looked confident when he won the match. As he exited the arena, he stopped near the two.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said, addressing the prince.

"Likewise," he responded.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening. Especially this beautiful young maiden,"He directed the last statement at Merylin and laid a light kiss on her hand.

"Creep," she said, watching him walk away and wiping her hand on her dress. Arthur let out a snort, which made Merylin giggle, and Arthur stare at her again.

"Uh, right, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

\----

That night, Merylin sat in her bed with her eyes glued to the magic book Gaius gave her. In front of her bed, a sword was being sharpened, a cloak was being washed, and a helmet was being shined. Sure, she was using her magic but she was tired.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked when he entered the room. Merylin broke the spell and all of the items fell to the floor.

"No," she replied.

"What's all this, then?" She shrugged. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready. Pick all of this up, put the book away, and come eat. Oh, I expect you do it without magic."

\----

The following day, Merylin was in the armory doing some last minute checks on Arthur's armor when she heard something hiss.

"Hello?" she called, "Is someone there?"

Making her way around the corner, the hissing got louder. It was coming from Valiant's shield. She leaned in to get a closer look, but a sword was pressed under her chin.

"Ah, you again...Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" It was Valiant.

"Uh, no. I was just admiring the artsmanship on your shield. Its so lifelike." Valiant gave her a creepy smile. "Well, I should go. My master is need of his armor."

She stumbled while grabbing the armor, made her way out the door, and didn't look back at Valiant.

\----

"You did this all on your own?" Arthur asked surprised. Laid on a large red cloth in front of him was his armor, each and every piece cleaned and shining. She nodded. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

The order went like this...hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merylin gave herself a pat on the back when she handed him his sword.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse," he snarked.

"I'm a fast learner..."

"I hope, for you sake, that's true."

Arthur made his way out of his chambers without so much as a thanks.

"Good luck."

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asked with a smile.

Merylin was back to watch Arthur in the arena, and was admittably having a good time.

"Its not completely horrible," she smiled, then cheered as Arthur won yet another match.

Soon, Valiant was fighting a knight by the name of Sir Ewan. By the looks of it, Ewan was winning but that changed quickly. Valiant pinned him beneath his shield...and Ewan moved no more.

The crowd cheered as Valiant stood and Merylin and Gaius removed Ewan from the ring. His head was placed into Merylin's lap once the reached the side of the ring. She checked, just to ease her mind. He was still breathing but it was getting slower and slower with each breath.

"We need to get him to the chambers," she said as she met Gaius eyes.

\----

Merylin sat at Sir Ewan's side as she dapped a damp cloth on his forehead. Ever since they brought him up from the field, his condition kept getting worse. She looked to Gaius who was studying the young knights neck intently.

"How is he?" she wondered out loud.

"Its most odd," Gaius gestured for her to lean forward and look, "Look at this, two small wounds."

"A snake bite? How could it be a snake bite? He was injured in a sword fight."

"Yet his symptoms are consistent with posioning: a slow pulse, fever, paralysis. That's just to name a few." He saw a hopeful look on his niece's face. "Don't ask if I can heal him. If it is, indeed, a snake bite, I would need to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote."

"Do I want to ask what would happen if he doesn't get it?"

"The answer is very clear..."

"Valiant," she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

\----

Merylin carried a basket of Arthur's laundry through the halls (to avoid suspision) to the Valiant's guest chambers. She saw Valiant enter as she turned the corner. After the meeting from earlier, she really didn't want to get to close.

"Dinner time," she heard him say.

From a crack in the door, the young witch saw the strange knight pull a mouse from a cage and hold it over the shield. Three snakeheads emerged from the shield, but only one got the mouse. Where it went, she didn't want to know. Quickly, she backed away and hurried to the main halls. She really hoped that it was her imagination that made her hear a door open.

She opened and close the door to Gaius's chamber while throwing the basket to the floor. Gaius was still tending to Ewan. The poor man seemed more pale than earlier.

"Valiant's using magic," Merylin stated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. I don't know wher it went, so don't ask," she took a breath, "Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur."

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken? Do you have any proof?"

"I know magic when I see it," she squeaked, "Don't you believe me?"

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?"

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!"

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight."

"So what I say doesn't count for anything? Just like royalty, right? Caring only about those of noble blood, taking their word over the words of those who look to them for protection."

Merylin shut her eyes tight before opening them again and stomping to her room. Gaius looked at her door with a sad expression, and then one of shock when he heard something break and another land hard on the floor.

"I think its best to leave her alone, don't you think?" he said to the unconscious knight.

\----

The next day, the witch was still in her sour mood. With each piece of armor that she put on Arthur, she finished with a hard tug.

"Are you alright?" she heard Arthur ask as fixed his belt. She nodded pushing her curls behind her ear and proceeded to his back. "You don't seem alright?"

"I'm fine, Arthur, its good to know you care," Merylin let the ends of her mouth twitch upward before looking at Arthur's opponent, "You're telling me you've got to fight that? He's as tall as a mountain and as strong as a bear."

"Yes, but he is slow," he replied taking his sword.

"And you're fast?"

He nodded as Merylin finished her double checks, then headed to the ring. His eyes followed her to the stands, her boots kicking up dust. Shaking his head, he put on his helmet. Merylin made her way to Gaius.

"Don't worry, just doing my job and minding my own business."

The two stood and watched the young prince fight the bear-like knight. She squirmed each time Arthur's head nearly met the blade, but cheered when the giant fell to the boy. A smile graced her face as Arthur walked over to his tent.

"I'll be back," she told Gaius, walking away.

She made her way over to the tent as Valiant and another knight went to take the field. Valiant sent her a smile and a wink to which she replied with a shudder. Straightening her tunic, Merylin walked into the tent.

"Nice job, Arthur," she chirped, closing the tent behind her.

His head turned at her comment, hair was matted against his forehead.

"Thanks, Merylin. Think you get me out of this just as fast?" he smirked.

"Just watch me..."

Merylin exited the tent, arms full of armor and chainmail. Sounds of cheering filled her ears as she turned her head to the ring. Valiant stood over opponent, sword and shield held over his head.

"He won," Gaius said, appearing beside her, "Arthur's going to fight him in the finals."

"He'll use the shield to kill Arthur."

\----

That night, Merylin sat next to Ewan. Her tired blue eyes shining from the candle light as she dabbed his forehead. Her uncle walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin, about what I said yesterday... Look, Uther wouldn't really listen to you or me, but you are right. We can't let Valiant get away with this."

"We don't have any proof..." she sighed.

"Well, if we could cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The King would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote...Well, that's another matter."

The girl looked to her uncle with a confused expression, but then shot out of her seat a moment later, grabbing her dagger as she left the room.

"Good luck, Merylin."

She traveled through the halls back to Valiant's chamber. The door was locked. No room was supposed to be locked when it was empty, and she was sure it was empty. Valiant is the council chambers last time she checked. She cast a spell on the lock, making it open. Merylin entered, took out her dagger, and approached the shield. Merylin turns to the door when he hears someone approaching. A snake slithers out of the shield and poises to strike. She sees the shadow of the snake and turns around to cut off its head. The other snakes come out, but Merylin puts away the dagger, grabs the first snake head and runs out of the room.

Vemon poured from the decapitated snake head into the bottle. Even though she chopped the head off, she felt sick when watching this.

"I can't watch this," she said, standing from the bench.

"Then, don't. I'll work on the antidote, you do what you want."

"I'm going to tell Arthur...Can I have the snake head?"

"Here, I'm done with it. And Merylin," he said as she was leaving the room, "what you did was very brave."

She let loose a smile and a nod before heading to Arthur's chambers.

\----

"You? You chopped its head off?" Arthur asked, sceptically. Merylin had inturrupted his dinner to tell him about her suspisions and accusations? Yeah, that stuff.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat. Don't tell me that he wouldn't use magic in Camelot, I've heard that enough from Gaius. Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him."

"Look, just because I don't like the guy, doesn't mean he's cheating."

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom as we speak. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it!" She picked up the snake head form the table. "Have you ever seen a snake like that in Camelot? I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Swear to me you're telling me the truth," he commanded as he stood and walked in front of her.

"I swear it's true."

Arthur stared straight into her eyes. There he saw the worry she'd been carrying for the knight that lay in the physician's chambers.

"Then I believe you."

\----

The next day, Merylin stood next to the prince while fiddling nervously with her neckerchief. Arthur noticed this and placed a hand on her back, telling her to calm down. She shook her head, indicating she was always nervous in this room.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked, entering the room.

"There has been a suspicion that Knight Valiant has been using magic in the tournament. So, I would like to ask what Valiant had to say about this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does you have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Arthur motions for Merylin to come forward. In her hands was a bundle of cloth, she unwrapped it to reveal the snake head. Confusion passed over the king and Valiant. Uther motions for the shield as Gaius enters the room. He pulls Merylin to the side.

"We may have a bit of a problem..."

"Why?"

"Ewan's dead."

Apparently, Merylin couldn't take this well. It seemed that she had stopped breathing, she placed her head on Gaius's shoulder as he rubbed her back. The poor girl could not handle death well in any situation, especially since death could claim her only family any day.

"... Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur said.

"Where is this witness?" Uther replied.

"He should be here..." He turned to Gaius and Merylin, "Is she alright?"

Gaius took Merylin's head in his hands and whispered something to her. She nodded and left the room. The court physician turned to the court once more.

"The antidote did not work fast enough for the boy. He has passed."

"What about the girl?" asked Valiant, "What about her?"

"Merylin has nercrophobia, a fear of death. She's been like this since she was a little girl."

"Well," started Arthur, "since there is no proof, the suspicion of Valiant using magic in the tournament is withdrawn. I apologize."

"Apology accepted."

\----

That night, Merylin trudged into Arthur's chambers with his dinner. Her boots were caked in mud, dress a bit torn at the heels, and a crown of small white flowers rested on her raven hair. She placed the tray in front of him on his desk, then proceeded to make his bed. Arthur watched her move slowly, she was silent. For him, it was strange. The girl is usually arguing with him about something.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Say something?" No answer. "Look, I know you're upset about Sir Ewan's death, but that is no reason for you to be so quiet. You've been my chambermaid for a three months now, and from what we've done I think we've moved past the servant-master relationship. We've become friends, so you can talk to me about anything." Merylin looked over at Arthur with a slight smile. "How about this, I won't yell at you for what happened today and you won't be so stupid, deal?" He watched as she let out a quick chuckle as she trew the blanket back onto the bed.

"Deal," she replied as Arthur walked over and sat on the bed, "I just made that."

"And now, I'm sitting on it. You should too."

"Why?"

"Tell me about this fear of yours, what did Gaius call it, necrophobia."

Sighing, the young witch sat next to the prince. She pulled the loose string from her sleeves as she started her story.

"When I was a little girl, I had a cousin named Edward. Now, it was just me and my mum, but Edward was always there when mom was busy. One day, when I was seven, he got sick. Gaius came to help, but it was one of those incurable diseases. He passed away three weeks later. That's when I realized that death is real, it can take someone you love so quickly that you don't even know how little of time you have with them..."

The two continued to talk as Arthur started to eat his food. Merylin sat on the edge of his bed, still speaking about the things that caused her to fear death, the reasons she stayed silent, and why she wore the flower crown. Apparently, the crown was something she made for someone she barely knew when they passed. She used black roses for family, red roses for friends, and yellow for loved ones.

About an hour later, Arthur was looking down at a couple documents when he realized Merylin had gone quiet. He turned his head to find the girl passed out on the edge of the bed. He smiled and started to put everything away before walking over. Her legs hung over the side of the bed as she laid on her back, hands clasped over stomach, the flower crown losing petals everytime she moved her head. Smirking, Arthur blew out the candle.

The next morning, Merylin found herself staring at white fabric early in the morning. Knowing she didn't own anything white, she tried to sit up slowly, but something held her down. Around her waist, an arm laid and she knew she didn't have third arm. Looking up, she met Arthur's sleeping face. Her eyes widen but soon shrunk when she realized she must have fallen asleep on him.

"Arthur," she whispered, shaking the prince, "Arthur, get up. It's a break day, you said you were going to spend the day practicing with the trainees." This did little to nothing. Arthur's arm wrapped tighter around her. So, she settled for the alternative.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear while smacking his chest. Arthur's eyes shot open before looking down at her.

"What was that for?"

"Have you seen yourself lately? Because I don't think I would like anyone coming in and seeing us like this."

He took notice of their predicament and quickly released her.

"We don't speak of this ever," he said standing from the bed to which Merylin nodded and left the bed and room.

\----

Because Arthur finally went to practice, Merylin decided to take the book Gaius gave her and head down to the Dragon's Cave to think.

"Hello?" she called out, "Are you awake?"

The large golden dragon dropped down to the rock in front of her.

"I am. So, what brings you here?"

"Just need time to think...Arthur's facing Valiant tomorrow, and no one will believe me about him using magic to cheat."

"Page 394," the dragon said. Merylin gave him a confused look. "The book in your hand. Open to page 394."

He watched as she flipped through the old leather book before stopping on the page. She skimmed the page quickly.

"But this is an animation spell..."

"The same one Valiant may be using, if you say the snakes on shield come to life. Find something to try expiriment this spell on before you use it at the tournament." She smiled a thanks a left the cave. "Good luck, young witch, you're going to need it."

Walking out of the castle and into the courtyard, she ran into Gwen. She had just left from Morgana's chambers to go have lunch. At least, that's what Merylin assumed.

"Hello, Merylin," she said.

"Hello, Gwen. Who have you been? I haven't really been able to talk to since the tournament started."

"Yep, I've been busy with Morgana. What about you? No one's really heard from you since they saw you leave for the forest yesterday after the council meeting."

"Sir Ewan passed away before Gaius could give him the potion that could make him well enough to give his case to the court." She heard Gwen give a small gasp. "I don't deal with death very well. In fact, I fear it. So when Gaius told me he had passed, I had to be alone for a while."

"So, you think its true? You think Valiant's using magic?"

"I don't know, maybe..." Merylin sat down on the steps. "I don't know what to believe." Looking down at the book she held in her lap, the young witch leaned against the banister's statue. Thinking back to what the dragon said and to what she was leaning on, she asked Gwen, "Could I borrow your wheelbarrow?"

Gaius jumped almost completely out of his seat when his door slammed open. Merylin stumbled in with a wheelbarrow and one of the dog statues from the courtyard. She wheeled over to the open space by her room before turnign around to back it up the stairs.

"Don't ask," she said, seeing his look, before her door closed.

After setting the statue up in the corner of her room, she opened to page 394 and started to recite the spell.

"Bebay odothay. Bebay odothay arisan quickum." Nothing, she tried again. Nothing. This was going to take a lot of effort.

\----

With little to no sleep, Merylin trudged to Arthur's room. Opening the door, she saw him standing by the fireplace, staring into it as if it held the answers to everything.

"Hey," she whispered, shutting the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked, not turning to her.

"Just came to see how you're doing, and that I won't be attending the tournament tomorrow. You're going to need to find a replacement for me."

"May I ask why?"

"We're sending Sir Ewan's body home, and I'll be in the forest making another crown. One that I can hopefully put on you to celebrate you still being alive."

"Put it on me? A flower crown on me?" She nodded as he let out a chuckle. "You're that worried for me, aren't you?"

"Arthur, please be careful. He could be still using magic, and you might die."

"Then I'll die..." he stated.

"How can you go out there and fight like that?"

"Because it my duty."

Merylin sighed and looked to the ground before looking back to Arthur. She leaned up and placed a small peck on his cheek... "One for luck," another on his other cheek... "Two for tea," and the last was a light peck on his lips... "The last is just for me."

The young prince watched her sway out the door, her dress nearly catching, before bringing his hand up to his mouth and smiled. Then wondered, what just happened?

\----

Merylin's head rolled around lazily in the early morning as she kept repeating the spell drowsily. She'd been up all night trying to master this spell. Maybe just one more..."Bebay odothay arisan quickum." A low growl came from her left, but she paid no mind to it. "Bebay odothay arisan quickum." One loud bark shocked her awake. The statue had turned into a black and brown rottweiler. A smile graced her face as she exlcaimed that she can do it and she did it, but the soon faded as the large dog lunged at her. The young witch shot up from the floor grabbed her jacket and a quiver, then left the room.

"Arthur's about to fight Valiant," he exclaimed coming into the main chamber.

"I know. I'm on my way," she responded leaving the room.

"But you're only in your bindings and trousers!"

"No time, Gaius. Life or death here," she replied sticking her head back into the room, " Oh, whatever you do, don't go into my room. We'll deal with it later."

Wondering what she was talking about, Gaius stuck his head into Merylin's room. Bad idea...

She made it just in time to see Valiant pin Arthur against the arena wall, but Arthur retaliates by shoving the other away. Taking the chance, she cast the spell.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum."

The two remaining snakes slithered from the shield as Valiant tried his best to get them back in. The crowd stood on it's feet, but no stood higher and with more worry than Uther himself.

"Kill him!" Valiant exclaimed as his snakes hit the ground. Arthur found himself backing to arena's edge. Pulling an arrow and notching it, she lined it up with where the snakes were headed.

"Arthur!" she exclaimed throwing her own dagger toward Arthur. It landed near Arthur's head as the arrow went through the two snake's head. Taking the dagger, Arthur embeded it into Valiant's stomach.

"It's looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," she saw him say. The other knight drop to the ground as Arthur removed the blade. He walked off the field, putting his arm around Merylin to lead her away from the field.

Pushing her into his tent, he felt something placed on his head. Merylin started smirking as she placed her quiver and bow on the table. She started removing the armor before Arthur asked, "What did you just put on my head?"

"The crown I promised you. I thought the blue would match your eyes," she said, removing his chainmail.

"Well, thanks," he nodded, "So, are attending the feast later?"

"I may...Why are you asking me?" she smiled packing all of the armor away.

"Maybe...and where's your tunic?"

"I was in a bit of a hurry to save your life," she said wrapping her jacket around her even tighter.

"Save my life?"

"As I do recall, it was my arrow that killed the snakes."

"Right. Wait, you do archery?"

"You don't know everything about me. I've been taking lessons from a few knights for the past few months and they say I'm the most promising student yet."

Arthur smiled, wrapped a large piece of fabric around her, and said..."At least, preserve some modesty."

\----

That night, Merylin wore the red dress and loose corset once more, her hair braided down with ribbon, and the necklace Morgana gave her resting on her neck. Gwen had done up her face, so a little bit of make up was placed on her. She mingled around with some other servants, served a couple drinks to the nobles, and talked with Gaius. She put a tray of drinks down as Arthur and Morgana entered the room.

"My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," Uther said as the room erupted with cheer.

"Would you look at that Gaius? I told you he gets all the girls and the glory," Merylin said, approaching her uncle.

"Yes, but he owes it all to you. He wouldn't have gotten to this point without you, and it looks like he needs you," he gestured over to Arthur, who made his way over.

"Is there something you need, your highness?" she asked as Gaius walked away.

"Yes, could I see you outside?" he asked, heading to the door.

Merylin followed, but didn't see the prince as soon as she exited the room.

"Over here," she heard him whisper.

"Why are you in an alcove?" He pulled her in. "Okay, rephrase that...Why are we in an alcove?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night before you left my room."

"That couldn't have waited until later?"

"Okay, it could've." She sighed. "Look, I just wanted to know why? Why did you kiss me?"

"To be fair, it wasn't really a kiss, it was a peck and I thought you were going to die the next day."

"So, you do have feelings for me?"

"Slight..."

He let out a chuckle and placed a soft kiss on the young witch's forehead as wrapped his arms around her.

"Good because I have 'slight' feelings for you too."

"What do we do? Try it and see how it goes?"

"Yeah, we'll try it."

"I've been living in Camelot for nearly four months, and what have I done? I've met a dragon, discovered I have this big destiny ahead of me, and fell 'slightly' head over heels for the man I work for. What's a witch supposed to do in a situation like this? Oh, right, go with the flow and hopefully not get my head chopped off." She thought to herself as the two left the alcove and rejoined the party.


	3. The Mark of Nimueh

Merylin stood over Gaius as he leaned over the unknown body. They woke early to check this suspicious case. A man had been found dead in the middle of the street, almost no one occupied the stalls around the man. She squirmed immensly around the body. On top of her necrophobia, she does not do well around the bodies after the soul has left them.

"Aren't you scared?" she heard Gaius ask.

"Of what?" she replied, wrapping her shawl tighter around her.

"I know you have a fear of death. I think it may have been better for you to stay inside."

"Can I still go?" she whimpered. Gaius stood, kissed her on the forehead, and nudged her to head back to the castle. As she walked back, Gaius turned the body over. The man's skin was near translucent and his eyes were a pure white. 

"Merylin!" he yelled after her, "Get the guards, I need help!" She started to walk back. "Don't move any closer, you know what happens. Just go..."

The young witch approached one of the guards and told him of Gaius's situation. She watched as he and another guard ran off, only to run straight into Gwen. 

"Oh, sorry, Gwen," Merylin smiled, and noticed the other serving girl held a bushel of flowers in her hand, "Someone got you flowers? Does someone have a secret admirer?"

"No," she laughed at Merylin's teasing tone, "I just picked them for Morgana's room. The last ones I got have started to wilt. Would you like one?" Gwen picked out a purple orchid and handed it to her. "Here, purple makes your eyes stand out."

"Thanks." Merylin took the flower, cut down the stem a bit, and placed it in her braid so that it stuck out from the bottom as it hung over her shoulder. "How's it look?"

"I like it. Well, I'll see you around Merylin."

She waved goodbye and proceeded to the castle. Passing the knights' training grounds, her eyes locked with Arthur's as she passed. As he gave a slight nudge to his tent, Arthur called for a break. She had just made it into the tent when she heard the ground crunching behind her. Her shawl had just hit the table when he entered behind her. His arms wrapped around her from behind which caused her to smile and turn in his arms.

"Why'd you call me in here?" she wondered.

"I heard you and Gaius were taking a look at a body today, and I wanted to know if you were okay," he whispered against her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Merylin took his head in her hands, "Thank you for caring. I just need to step away for a while." She laid a light kiss on his lips.

"Is there anything i can do?"

"Can I stay in the chambers next to yours? As long as Gaius is investigating what caused it, there's going to be a body in the room everytime I wake up."

"Of course, you can. Its supposed to be for whatever servant I have anyway. Though you may want to clean it, no one's been there since you got rid of Morris." She gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, since I got rid of Morris." 

"Thanks, I'll move in later tonight."

\----

"Is it safe to come in?" Merylin asked through the door.

"Yes, he's covered," she heard Gaius reply. Entering, she saw her uncle hunched over a book with his spectacles hanging low on his nose. "I've never seen anything like this before, and this is no ordinary case. Its nothing nature could cause like the flu or the measles. No, this was done by someone with extraordinary powers."

"So you're thinking magic? Why does every suspicious case come down to that?"

Before Gaius could answer, a knock rang through the door before opening to reveal Arthur. He asked for Gaius to report to his father in the council chambers as soon as possible, then left with a lingering look at Merylin.

Merylin and Arthur laid in her room as Gaius went to visit Uther. She sat between the gap his legs created, knees scrunched close to her chest, with a string-bound book (pieces of paper bound with string) and charcoal within arms reach. Arthur played with her free flowing hair, only then did he say, "Has your hair always been this long?"

"Its gotten longer since you last saw it down four months ago. Still can't believe you saw me dressed like that twice," she chuckled, scraping the charcoal across the paper.

"Well, I enjoyed it," he smirked to which he received a slap to the thigh, "What?... Do we really look like that?"

Sitting on Merylin's knees was a very detailed picture of her and Arthur locked in a kiss. His hand was buried under the messy ebony locks of her hair, nearly knocking off the crown of lilies that lay on her head. Just from the position, you could tell that these two were passionate lovers but held hesitation. Such as secrets or lies.

"I guess...I didn't even know what I was drawing until you pointed it out."

"Its beautiful, I can tell you that. Though you may want to hide that from prying eyes, who knows what rumors will fly."

A knock interrupted the two. Merylin flipped to a blank page and jumped to the other end of the bed to face Arthur while he took a drink from his cup. Completely auspiciousness....though it was a complete waste when it was Gaius who entered the room.

"Pardon for the intrusion, Arthur, but your father would like to see you," he said with a small smirk aimed at the two.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right there."

The prince stood and walked away but not before dropping a kiss onto Merylin's forehead. She smiled as he made his way out the door. 

"I don't know how you two can keep this up for very much longer," the old man said. She let out a small chuckle before he continued. "Come along, I need your help in the market. I've got some shopping to do."

\----

The young witch followed her uncle through the market with baskets full of jars of herbs and empty ones as well. A groan made her stop and turn to her right. A man, who was undergoing the symptoms of the unknown plague, struggled for air. 

"Gaius? Gaius, he's still alive," she said, moving to kneel by the man. She knew that Gaius said that there was nothing they could do, but she tuned him out. "Hi, I'm Merylin, and I'll stay here until its all over."

"Thank you," he stammered. He reached out his hand to rest on hers as his last puffs of air left his lungs. Taking deep breaths, she closed his eyes and backed away quickly into Gaius's arms. 

"Why don't you go to Arthur's chambers and do your chores to get your mind off this? I can continue without you." 

"Let me just drop this off..."

\----

Knocking three times on Arthur's door, she pushed it open. He sat by his window, staring at the growing pile of bodies in the courtyard. Clearing her throat, his head snapped to her.

"You're early," he said with a bit of surprise, "I thought Gaius would be dragging you all over town."

"I just saw someone die." It came out in something like a whisper, but Arthur heard it anyway. He motioned for her to come near, and placed her in his lap to hold her close.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Come, let's move away from the window. After what you saw, I don't think you want to see this sight." He led the both of them to his desk and lifted her onto his desk before standing in front of her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine. I need to do chores to get my mind off what I saw."

"I have another idea," Arthur smirked.

"I'm not giving you another back massage," she laughed as he leaned his head on her chest. She pulled his head up and looked into his eyes before pecking his lips and pushing off the desk. "I got to go, I still need to move my stuff to the chambers next door."

\----

Merylin stood next to Gaius as he poured something into a glass jar and put it over a small fire. Her uncle stared at the vial intensely.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm examining the contents of this man's stomach," he replied.

"Will that tell you who did it?"

"No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind."

"Why would someone use magic like that?"

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't."

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," he replied tapping her nose. Both of them jumped as the door burst open to reveal Arthur and a couple of guards.

"Sorry, Gaius," the prince apologized, "My father has me searching the kingdom for a sorcerer. May I?" he gestured to the pile of books.

"Of course, but you'll find nothing but information on herbs and other things that help with the kingdoms remedies."

"Merylin?" Arthur called, "What are you doing?"

"Opening my door," she explained. The young witch had been trying to escape to her room to hide the magic book she had been reading instead of packing her things. "Warning, I was packing. So, its quite a mess."

Arthur pushed pass her and enter her room. "It didn't look like this in the morning," he whispered, "If this is you packing, I'd hate to see how you unpack." He made his way around the room before stopping next to the place where the book laid on the floor. "Look what I found," she sucked in a breath, "A cupboard...You put things in it you know." He smirked at her before leaving the room, and let out laugh when he heard her release her breath.

"Have long until you find a cure?" he asked Gaius.

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," the physician quipped.

Merylin watched as Arthur apologized and left with his guards. "I never knew you could be snarky...."

"I can when I want to be," her uncle replied, "and I know what your thinking...No, you are not using magic."

"Why not? If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks."

"You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merylin," he sighed, "your life is destined for more important things."

"But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great witch? When?! How long do I have to wait?"

Merylin didn't bother waiting for an answer. She marched to her room, barricaded the door, and finished packing. With time to spare before Gaius went to bed, she tidied her room. Weird, right? Once her uncle was asleep, she grabbed her bag and removed the dresser from in front of her door. She made her way down the stairs, into the courtyard, stopping for a drink at the well, and making her way into the servant's chambers next to Arthur's room.

\----

"Merylin?" It was Gwen. "Are you alright? Lucinda said you never came down to get Arthur's breakfast." A soft groaning and wheezing came from behind the door. "I'm coming in." The serving girl opened the door only to drop the laundry she carried. "Arthur!" she shouted in panic, running to his room.

Arthur looked up from his documents as his door slammed open. He recoiled at the sound the door made as it hit the door. Gwen's face was covered in fear, her eyes holding in tears. 

"Its Merylin....She's next."

\----

Arthur and Gwen barge back into the room, and find Merylin growing worse. She lay on the floor by the bed, her chest heaving for air. Her once shiny and silky hair was now oily and greasy. The beautiful pale skin she has is now tracked with lines of blue and her eyes covering with frost-like white. Arthur rushed to her side and held her.

"Gwen, get Gaius. He'll want to know," he said, holding his chambermaid closer. As Gwen rushed out, the prince placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "I promise we'll find a way to save you."

Gaius stood over Merylin as she laid in bed with Arthur holding her hand tight. He watched as the physician dabbed her sweaty forehead. 

"Arthur, I can honestly say that she has survived longer than the others," Gaius remarked.

"What do you mean?" Arthur questioned.

"Merylin didn't eat dinner last night before she stormed from my chambers. The only thing she had was water from the well. I should know, I watched her. She may have thought I was asleep, but I will always look out for her."

"So it has something to do with the well?"

"Think about it this way. Two people, one a courtier and the other a peasant, what do they have in common?"

"The air they breathe..."

"Merylin's right. You are stupid sometimes," Gaius whispered, "No, the water. It comes from the same reservoir. Do you think you can show me where it is?"

\----

Arthur led Gaius through the catacombs underneath the castle to the water's resevoir. It wasn't much, just a man made pond that draws water from the river outside the kingdom, and came to the waist of the average man. Gaius took the torch from Arthur and walked closer to the aqueduct. He leaned over the surface, the torch close to the water. Nothing seemed wrong until a creature emerged from below. It was nearly to Gaius when Arthur pulled him back. The two stared at the creature as it dove back below the surface, leaving the two in silence.

"What was that?" Arthur asked as they returned to Gaius's chamber. The physician was currently hunched over a pile of books, his glasses hanging low on the bridge of his nose. 

"I believe it was an Afranc," the old man replied.

"A what?"

"An Anfranc, a beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it."

"That could take days, Merylin could be dead by then."

Gaius turned from the prince and back to his bookshelf, skimming his fingers along the spines. He stopped on a brown book, bound in leather. 

"Ah, here it is. This should help us," the page he turned to held four squares, holding the four basic elements of the world. Fire, water, earth, and air. "The Anfranc is made of water and earth, we need to use fire and air to defeat it." 

"Fire, no problem. Air, bit of a problem. How are we going do deal with that?" 

"Yeah...."

\----

Gwen sat next to Merylin, dabbing her forehead with a wet towel. The witch's breathing doubled, her eyes now shut and not opening, and her skin became a faded blue. A death approaching very soon.

Arthur opened the door and replaced Gwen by the bedside. 

"Merylin, please hang in there. I promise you, I will find a way to defeat this," he said before pressing a kiss to her nearly cold lips, "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

\----

Merylin sat in the dark, face lit only by the orb in front of her. It showed her what happened outside of her body. 

"Why are you showing me this?" she asked the darkness.

"We cannot let you die just yet," answered nothing, "You have some much more to do. This allows you to help when you deem it necessary, but choose the moment wisely, you can   
only help once." Merylin watched as Arthur kissed her lips and her fingers up to hers. She felt it. "So when do you want to help?"

\----

"Morgana, I need you," Arthur said, pulling her into an alcove.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know the catacombs better than anyone. I need you to lead Gaius and I through. There's something we need to do."

"May I ask what?"

"There's a creature in the aqueduct down below causing the plague, and we need to defeat it."

"Why not tell Uther? Surely, he could do something."

"No, he would only blame someone for using sorcery and do a massive hunt for the sorcerer."

"Okay, I'll help."'

\----

The young witch watched as Arthur and Morgana went further and further into the catacombs. A large torch was held in Arthur's hand as he lead the others. 

"Is this it?" she heard Morgana ask.

"Yeah," he responded.

She watched the trio approach the aquaduct. 

"Then, where is this creature?" Morgana asked, running her hands through the water, "There's nothing here." 

"I don't understand, it was here last time we came down."

"Well, you said it was a living creature. So, it may have moved."

A shadow moved in front of their vision. They thought nothing of it. Merylin tried to warn them, but they couldn't hear her. 

"This is where you can interfere," the darkness said, "Choose carefully."

\----

Merylin sat as the creature moved behind the duo. She bit her lip as they noticed and started separating. Arthur swung his sword, but the Anfranc swiped it away. 

"Arthur, use the torch!" Morgana yelled.

Arthur swung the torch repeatedly, but it had little to no effect.

"Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan," Merylin chanted from the dark.

A large gust of wind came from behind Arthur, engulfing the Anfranc in flames. Arthur, Morgana, and Merylin watched as it became nothing but ashes. Merylin let out a deep breath as she felt herself fade.

\----

 

"Arthur...."

"Yes, Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"She's awake."


	4. Poisoned Chalice

Merylin sat off to the side of the training watching Arthur and Leon torture the poor knights in training. Laughter escaped as Arthur made things a little harder for one knight in particular. The one knight, who had covered her in bruises from her first time in the stocks, had been receiving his comeuppance for nearly every training session since that day nearly four months ago. Arthur heard her laugh and a small smile appeared on his face. The flame that had developed between the two was still burning. Making her way back to the castle, she was nearly run over by a carriage. Its banner held the image of a royal, but she couldn't tell which one.

"Merylin!" yelled Gaius from the window above her, causing her to look up, "Come on, you need to start your chores."

Ugh...Chores. The one (many) thing(s) she was trying to avoid. Waving her hand upward, she made her way into the castle. Opening Arthur's door, with basket in tow, she gathered his laundry before making her way to the laundry room.

"Hello, Magdaline, could you wash these for me? I have other chores I need to attend to." The woman nodded. "Thanks."

Merylin switched dirty with clean and made her way to the banquet hall. She and some others were to set the tables. Once done, she went on her way to return the basket to Magdaline.

"OMPFH!" Merylin had collided with something. That something was another servant. "I am so sorry. My mind is everywhere."

"Its alright," the other said, "I'm Cara."

"I'm Merylin," she started to pick up the scattered objects, "Let me help you."

"Thank you. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

\-----

Merylin pulls the ceremonial clothes out of Arthur's closet. Wringing them out of their folded postition, a scent catches in her nose.

"Were these ever washed?" she cringed.

"Sometime last year, before the Feast of Beltane," he guessed.

"Did it end in a food fight?"

"Don't all feast."

"You forget this is my first feast in the year I have been here. Every feast previous, I was working in the town for Gaius."

"Well after tonight, they won't be."

"I'm going?"

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the   
buttons. " He threw a coat at her. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

"This won't do?" 

She wore a blue working gown with a brown loose corset and her red neckerchief. Her hair wound tightly into a top-knot. Her necklace from Morgana laid hidden from sight.

"No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot."

"But those are for the males," she said, looking at the clothes.

Arthur only grinned at her discomfort.

\----

Merylin stood off to the side in the itchy trousers and tunic, occasionally shifting her neck to different angles to balance the weight on her head, and squaring her shoulders to support the weight of the unnecessary cloak.

'If we were not together,' she thought, 'i would surely rip off your---'

"Nice hat," Gwen said, tearing her from he thoughts.

"Thanks," she replied, sheepishly.

Merylin started to fidget in the stupid outfit. The thing was itchy and hot and so unfitting for a simple country girl. She met Cara's eyes as she ripped the hat off her head, making   
her loose bun fall free.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Gwen chuckled.

"Yes. If you will excuse me, I am going to remove at least a million layers to relieve myself of the heat."

Gwen waved her off and she exited the room.

Meylin stood just outside the Great Hall, stripping down to her trousers and tunic. Sighing, she took her dagger from inside her boot and sliced off the sleeves. 

"Merylin!" Merylin nearly stabbed herself with the blade.

"Oh, Cara, its just you."

"I'm sorry to have startled you, but I had to tell someone."

"What?"

"The Chalices, the ones being offered as gifts, I saw them do something with the one that Arthur's going to receive. I don't know what, but they might have laced it with poison."

Nodding thanks, Merylin dropped her dagger back into her boot-sheath and ran back into the Hall. The servants were already distributing the gifts. Her eyes stopped on the goblet given to Arthur, already filled half way with liquid.

"Stop!" she yelled, removing the goblet from Arthur's reach.

"Merylin, what are you doing?"

"I was informed that your goblet is infused with poison. I'm trying to save your life," she explained.

"Uther, I assure you I have no intention of harming your son," said the visiting King whose name escapes her.

"Baynard," that's his name, "If she drinks it and no harm comes to her, she will be yours to deal with."

"Merylin, don't," started Arthur.

"No, Arthur, I'm a servant. It is my job."

Merylin raised the goblet slowly to her lips. She felt the liquid flow through her lips, over her tongue, and down her throat. The goblet was empty.

"Its fine...." Uther began to wave his hand, but a thud made him stop. Merylin laid on the cold, tile floor. The goblet rolling from her hand, spilling any liquid she left behind. "Seize him!" Uther ordered.

Arthur rushed to Merylin's side holding himself over her head. He saw her chest rise and fall quick. Sighing, he announced she was alive to Gaius before picking her up and carrying her to Gaius's chamber. Gwen grabbed the goblet, per Gaius order, and followed.

\----

After setting her on the cot, he dabbed her head with the wet towel Gwen provided him with. He blocked out the conversation the two behind him were having. Battling with himself, Arthur held Merylin's hand and held it against his lips. Sure, they were as hot as the sun, but they reminded him that she was still alive. 

"You were willing to die for me," he whispered, "Why?"

"Arthur," started Gwen, "We found out what's killing her, and we need your help if we're going to save her."

The Morteus Flower, it has the ability to magnify any spell or potion it is used with. Someone placed a petal on the rim to magnify the poison, intending to kill Arthur. The only way to reverse the effects would be to make a counter-poison with the same flower. Sadly, it only grew in dark caves in the middle of the forest. Arthur volunteered to go, and left to prepare before anyone could stop him.

According to Gwen, Merylin had been seen with a serving girl, but no one had seen her since. After hearing her description, Gaius feared not only for Merylin but Arthur. For now, they were dealing with a High Priestess.

\----

"Arthur," a voice came from his doorway.

"Morgana, I'm sorry I cannot stay and talk. I'm leaving as soon as possible," Arthur explained as he packed his bag.

"Uther would never let you go and risk your life for a servant." He nodded solemnly. "Which is why I'm going with you."

"Father wouldn't allow it."

"He already did. As soon as I am ready, you will be accompanying me as my escort to my father's grave. But we both know what you will really be doing."

As the bell rang for midday, Arthur and Morgana set out for the forest. 

"So why do you care so much for Merylin?" Morgana asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," he sniffed.

"Come off it, Arthur. Over the past year, I have seen you two sneak glances at each other and some alone time in dark alcoves. Ever since she moved into the servant's quarter   
next to yours, she's hardly seen outside if it is not an errand or serving you. And you," she emphasied, "You are hardly seen out of the palace without her. I've walked into your   
room to find you two in front of the fireplace in each others arms, depending on who had the worse day, I presume. Face it, I've discovered yout little secret."

Letting out a huff, Arthur slowed his horse.

"You have to keep it a secret. With what happened at the feast, he might accuse her of witchcraft and kill her." But he knows for a fact, these feelings are real.  
Mimicking a lock on her lips, Morgana threw her hand behind her.

A scream broke the two from any thought they were having. The two horses galloped toward the sound. A young girl was being attack by a strang creature. Arthur went to fight the creature as Morgana went to help the girl. The beast was easily defeated as the girl led Morgana to a cave nearby.

"Arthur," Morgana yelled,"Whatever your looking for is in here. I'll get it, you keep watch."

Back in Camelot, Gwen sat by Merylin's side replacing the towel on her head every so often.

"She's getting hotter," Gwen yelled to Gaius, who stood on the balcony. She ran the cloth down her throat, and she noticed something. "When did you say the rash would appear?"

"In about two days time, why?" he questioned.

"Because it is on her shoulder and neck." She heard a book slam and feet run down stairs.

"That can't be right. This should not be happening." He brushed hair out of his niece's face. "Arthur, you really need to hurry." Gwen asked why? "Because if it is like this she will   
not see tomorrow."

\----

"You get it?" Arthur asked as Morgana exited the cave. She held a white, five petal flower in front of his nose.

"Yeah," she looked around, "Where's the girl?"

"Ran off when you entered the cave. Who knows? She may have ran back to her family."

"Come on," Arthur started mounting the horse, "Merylin might not have much time."

Hooves pounded against the cobblestone courtyard. Uther stood on the steps of the castle.

"Welcome back," he said, "Hope the journey did not tire you."

"No, but thank you for asking Uther," she smiled, dismounting her horse, "If you will excuse me, the day was hot. I would like a wash. Where is Gwen?"

"Still with Gaius. They still think they can save that servant. I ask why they would bother?"

"Father, Merylin is Gaius's niece. I imagine," Arthur started, "that he is feeling what you felt when mother was passing."

Morgana excused herself to Gaius's chambers, flower in hand. She practically knocked down the door and handed the flower to Gaius.

"How is she?"

"Morgana, you got here in time. If you didn't, she would not be here tomorrow," Gwen explained.

The room was silent has the flower was ground behind them, par the heavy breathing from Merylin. What would they do without her? Things have gone so well in Camelot since she arrived. For one, she's saved Arthur multiple times. For two, she put a smile on the saddest of people. Gwen dabbed her forehead with more cold water.

"What do you think the world would be like with out someone like her?" asked Gwen.

"Well, Arthur would be dead." Gwen chuckled. "If Arthur is alive without her, I do not think he would be as happy as we see him."

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen, they're together. Why do you think Arthur was so frantic to save her life? He loves her."

The door opened, and Arthur stepped in before Gwen could respond.

"How is she?" he asked, rushing to Merylin's side. Morgana gave Gwen a 'you see?' look.

"She will be better in a couple of minutes," responded Gaius, "Lift her up. Potion's ready."

Arthur basically cradled her as Gaius poured the potion down her throat. Everyone held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

"She's not breathing," Arthur hushed. Everyone hung their heads and shed a few tears, but none shed more than Arthur. From this, anyone could tell he loved the girl. Silence hung as the prince rocked the witch's body back and forth.

"Can you not do that?" A voice groaned. "And could you get your shirt cleaned? It smells."

"Its good to know you still keep your humor," Arthur laughed through tears. Her face started gaining back its color right before his eyes. With a chuckle, he kissed the girl he thought he lost. Is this what his father felt when his mother died? Sadness, emptiness? He didn't dwell on that question right now. He remained connected to the young witch wrapped by his arms.

"Let's give them some time," they heard Gaius say before footsteps left the room.  
\----

Morgana and Gwen sat in Morgana's chambers getting ready for dinner.

"How did we not notice it?" Morgana asked, suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Gwen supplied.

"Arthur and Merylin. They were obviously like two rabbits in heat those times we did not see them. How could we not see that they've been together for, what, nearly a year now?"

"Now, that you say it, I'm surprised Uther hasn't noticed. He's usually up and about Arthur's business."

The King's ward shrugged and finished getting ready.

"Do you think I should get him?"

"No....Let him be with his princess."

\----

The next day found Merylin sitting on Arthur's desk as said prince changed behind the curtain.

"I don't see why you bother changing back there," Merylin said, loudly, "Its not like I haven't seen it."

"Shush! Do you want people to over hear you?" He peeked from behind.

"Arthur, first three weeks, I helped you get dress." He mouthed 'Oh.' "Besides, you had more muscle, less fat back then."

"Excuse you," he stepped into sight, making his way infront of her, "but I seem to recall, you enjoying this so-called fat last night."

His mouth attached itself to her neck causing her head to tilt. Hands roamed each other. One pair going up her work gown, the other making their way up his shirt. Arthur pulled   
away admiring his handy work.

"If you excuse me, I have breakfast to attend to. You have something to attend to, as well, and we both know that's not chores or work for Gaius." He said, making his way out the   
door.

Merylin sat there, huffing and puffing, biting her lip, and pulling her hair from its loose ponytail to cover her mark.

"Tease."


	5. Lancelot

Its been about four months since the Chalice, and Merylin is FINALLY allowed out of Arthur and Gaius sight alone. Honestly, it felt like someone was standing over her constantly and she had to check behind her every few minutes to check. Especially, out in the forest for the wild supplies for Gaius.

  
"Mushrooms," she sang to herself, "mushrooms, please let these be mushrooms and not rocks. Why couldn't I just get these at the market?"  
She went to lean down to scoop up the grey-brown lump, but a pair of boots came into her sight causing her to stop.

  
"I do not believe a young maiden should be by herself," the boot owner stated.

  
"Then, why don't you stay?" she quipped, rising to meet the stranger's face, "Hello, Lance."

  
"Hello, Merylin. How have you been?" he asked.

  
"Better, just happy I'm not dead yet." She heard a screech come from behind her. "Scratch that last statement."

  
A large creature sprang from the brush and landed on top of Merylin, causing her to drop her basket. It seemed to have a beak and the head of an eagle, but it's body was one of a lion with massive wigs extending outward. Roaring in her face, the creature leaped to the side. Lance had drawn his sword.

  
"Merylin, go!" He yelled, charging at the creature.

  
"I'm not leaving you behind," she responded, "Not again."

  
Merylin couldn't just sit by and watch as an old friend risked their life, too many have done that.

  
"Gwarchae," she yelled, throwing herself into block Lancelot's path.

  
The creature was thrown back quite a ways, and seemed to trapped in a invisible cage.

  
"Come on, let's go, while its stuck." She said, pulling him towards Camelot. "Hang on. I forgot the mushrooms." Merylin retrived her basket. "Now, we can go."

* * *

  
Lancelot entered the kingdom with Merylin a few feet in front of him. He smiled at the children that approached Merylin, handing her flowers and running around her. He started to remember the Merylin he met on the road.

  
_"Excuse me, sir," Lancelot looked down from his horse to find a young girl standing there, "I don't suppose you could point me toward the fisherman's village."_

  
_"What would a young maiden like you need at the fisherman's village?" Lancelot asked with a smile._

  
_"Get to Camelot, I got family there I need to get to."_

  
_"Climb aboard, I'll give you a ride. It is about a four day's journey from this point to the fisherman's village. But I'll cut you a deal, I'll take you to a day's walk from Camelot. Then, I must leave you._

  
_"I don't know who you are, but thank you. A day's walk would be fine. Don't need to let my family know I accepted a ride from a random stranger."_

  
_The young girl took his offer and hopped up on the horse. She had raven like hair hanging just below her shoulders, tied back with a piece of cloth._

  
_"What's your name, missy?" Lancelot asked as they took off._

  
_"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he nodded. "I'm_ Merylin _, you?"_

  
_"Lancelot."_

_"Lancelot," she sounded out, "Nice, nice."_

_"How many summers have you seen?"_

_"Don't think you should ask a lady that?" He chuckled._

_"You already accepted my offer to let me take you off from walking."_

_"Fair enough," she laughed, "I've seen sixteen summers."_

_Lancelot went silent. A young girl of her age was alone on her way to Camelot. Why would she not be accompanied?_

_The two stopped for the night, hiding in_ the the brush _._ Merylin _held in giggles as Lancelot struggled_ to light _a fire._

_"Do you want some help?" she asked._

_"I got this," he assured as the fire failed once more, "Okay, I'll ask for help."_

_"Promise you won't tell anyone." Lance nodded. "Fflam."_

_Lancelot watched as her eyes turned a golden color and fire_ appear _on the dry leaves. The girl knew magic._

_"Why are you going to Camelot?" he asked. She hummed in question._ _"Camelot is the number one magic persecutor. Why would you go?"_

_"The only one who could possibly know why I have these **abilities** is in Camelot. Like I said earlier, I'm going to see family. My uncle knows what to do, at least that is what my mother said before I left. See, I didn't learn any magic." He motioned for her to continue. "My mother used to tell me stories of when she would objects floating around me, things suddenly crashing down. She feared for my life. Thankfully, the _ village _thought they were freak accidents."_

  
_Lancelot sat and listened to her story. She may have seemed like a tough girl with a good sense of humor, but in reality, she's scared._

Now, it doesn't seem like it. She seems happy and free.

"Lance? You coming?" She smiled. Now, wearing a poorly made flower crown from one of the village children. She looked so much like the innocent girl he had met.

  
Arthur watched as Merylin returned to the castle grounds....along with another male. Though he trusted her, he was unsure what this man wanted. She met his gaze before excusing herself from the man. He smiled and ruffled her hair.

  
"That's it for now. Recoup after lunch," he called to the knights before making his way to his tent.

  
"How was training?" Merylin asked, sneaking up behind him and starting to undo the chest plate. Quite a feat for doing it while walking. "You got the arms?"

  
"Yeah," he nodded as they entered, "Who was he?"

"That man you entered the castle grounds with."

"Why?" she paused, "A-are you jealous?"

"What?! No!! You just seemed very friendly with him, thought you'd forget about me." He threw the gauntlets on the table, a small frown on his face.

"Arthur," she cooed, "you are too hard to forget. Now, don't worry about him, he's just a man I met on my travels to Camelot a year ago. I ran into him in the forest, and he was on his way here too. Said something about wanting to train. Under what subject, I have no idea. But he's pretty handy with a sword, maybe a lesson in being a knight?"

Now, he saw what she was doing, especially since she was wearing that smile he knew from various occasions. The man wanted to be a knight of Camelot.

"Merylin, I cannot do anything about that. Unless he is the son of a nobleman, he cannot be stated as a knight of Camelot." She finishes removing the rest of his armor. "So, why don't you grab lunch for the three of us, and I'll have a chat with him." Merylin's face seemed to brighten at the opportunity.

"Thank you, Arthur." She started to run out, only to turn around and place a kiss on his lips. "That's because I almost died this morning."

"What have I told you about nearly dying?"

* * *

"Merylin tells me you met on her travels," Arthur suddenly stated, causing Merylin to nearly choke on the greens.

"Yes, she approached me asking for directions to the fisherman's village," Lancelot started, "I offered her a ride to just outside of Camelot. She accepted, but figured she had nothing better to lose."

"Except my life," she interjected. The boys turned and stared at her. "Was that not appropriate?"

The boys laughed at her, allowing her to relax. Hopefully, this went well.

* * *

"Men, please welcome your newest punching bag," Arthur said slightly sarcastic.

"Well, at least you're trainging with the knights," Merylin tried as Lancelot hung his head. "I'll prepare the first aid kit. Trust me, I know what you're going to need."

Meryling stood on the sidelines for three hours at the most as Lancelot sparred with every single knight, twice. By the end, she could see him limping over to him. Turning her head to Arthur and the knights, she shook her head and tended to Lance's muscles, stretching and turning them to lessen the pain he is likely to feel tomorrow.

"Come on, I'll heal you more at Gwen's. She offered you a place to stay until we can get you your own place."

Lancelot hung himself across Merylin's shoulders as they left the field and made their way into the market.

* * *

Lancelot sat on the bench in Gwen's house as Merylin stitched up a small cut on his shoulder. How a blade made it under the armor is a mystery?

"I can't believe they did this to you," Gwen whispered, preparing dinner for three.

"I knew Arthur's men were tough, but this was just unnecessary," spat Thomas, Gwen's father.

"Oi! Let's be thankful the knights went easy," Merylin started, "I wound up with a sprained ankle, two stitches, and a small wrist sprain. I'm just thankful all I did wash Arthur's clothes and feed him until I got better."

"Thanks, Merylin." Lancelot sighed, patting the unmoving hand.

"Alright, just replace the bandage with this ointment every morning and night and it should heal in two to three weeks."  
-  
Merylin spent the rest of her time setting out Arthur's clothes for the Feast of Autumn's Moon. She had washed all of the feast clothes after the chalice episode to ensure clean clothes for the remaining feast of the year. Her hand lingered on the red coat, the one he wore the night the two shared their feelings. One memory, but it meant so much to a seventeen-year-old girl.

"Why are you staring at my coat?" she heard whispered in her ear.

"ARTHUR!!!" she exclaimed with a chuckle, "Don't scare me like that."

'I quite like her laugh,' he thought, staring into her eyes.

"Arthur?" she sang, waving a hand in front of his face, "Are you in there?"

His head snapped forward, knocking their foreheads together. The two groaned as they rubbed their foreheads. Merylin, already ticked off from the morning, smack Arthur across the face in retaliation. His entire body reeled along with his head. If someone were to walk in, they would believe the two were out of their minds.

"What was that for?" Arthur exclaimed as Merylin stood her ground.

"I'm still mad at you! I bring you a potential candidate for the palace guards or the knights, and turn him into a training dummy!" She was the maddest Arthur believed to have seen her. "I thought you believed me when I told you he was worth the risk of your father."

"I know, I know," he replied, moving to sit in a chair, "I wanted to see what he was made of. He is a tough man, but not a nobleman. My father allowed him to be a training partner for the knights until he proves his worth. I'm sorry, but that is the best I could do."

Merylin froze, then leaned against the closet. What he had said was right, he couldn't do any better. So, what could she do?

"I'm sorry," the young witch whispered, "Come on, let's get you dressed."

* * *

Gwen found Merylin, once again, wearing her nice gown and hair in the crown braid. The young maid was filling Arthur's cup before moving along to the other guests. With Lancelot on her arm, Gwen approached the girl.

"Merylin!" she shouted over the crowd.

"Ah, Gwen, Lancelot, glad you could make it." A guest yelled for another drink. "Excuse me."

"Lancelot." It was Arthur. "Excuse us, Gwen, I would like to have word Lance here."

Gwen nodded and moved to help Merylin with the guests. The two men grabbed a tankard each and sat on the table.

"How do you think they're doing?" Gwen asked Merylin.

"Hopefully, well. I slapped Arthur earlier when I was still mad, but he said he'd talk with Lancelot." Merylin sighed. "I just want to pay him back some how. He aided me on my way to Camelot last year, protected me. He's like another older brother."

"You have a brother?" Gwen questioned. The girl nodded and brushed it off with a "Don't really talk about him."

The two men stared at the two girls who laughed in their conversation. Arthur saw a small smile appear on Lance's face when Merylin looked over and waved. It was not a small of love, but one of an older brother.

"Tell me, Lancelot, what is your relationship to Merylin? Beyond the voyage to Camelot." Arthur questioned.

"Well," Lancelot started, "Merylin is like a little sister to me. She was sixteen when she asked me for directions, and I could not leave her to the mercy of any bandits that may have come her way. Opening my eyes to a new a side of the forest I would have never seen, if not for her. You are lucky, sire, to have her by your side."

"Indeed, I am."

Arthur watched as Merylin started to make her way around with a tray of food....before getting hit in the rear by the sudden door opening.

Though it was quite comedic when she went tumbling to the floor with the food, the sentence that followed was not.

"Sire!" Leon proclaimed, "A creature has been spotted approaching Camelot from the sky."

"So, shoot it down," Uther said, calmly.

"Nothing was able to shoot it down. I fear to admit it may be a creature of magic."

The room went silent. Merylin and Lancelot's eyes met. They had the same inclination: it was the same creature from the forest yesterday. Merylin made her way out of the feast by crawling along the floor. No one but Lancelot paid her any mind. He excused himself from Arthur's side and followed Merylin out.

"Merylin! Wait!" Lancelot called after her. "What are you going to do?"

"If it what Leon said is true, and that is a creature of magic, nothing but magic can stop it." She stated, lifting herself from the floor. "Come on, I need to get something."

"But if you go out there and perform magic, you'll be on the slab by morning."  
"That...is where you come in. Meet me at the front gate with one horse after Arthur and the knights leave.

* * *

Merylin stayed silent as she went through the motions she has been used to for a year. Arthur kept his eyes on her as she tightened the voiders. He raised the arm she wasn't working on and stroked her unruly hair. A small smile graced her face as she finished. The young girl wrapped around Arthur, allowing the metal armor tough her face. It was warm, but not warm rnough to be Arthur. A tender moment between the two, something the very rarely have.

"Just come back, okay? I don't care if it's as alive or unconscious, just don't return dead."

Arthur smiled at the statement. He wrapped his arms around her as well, resting his chin on her head. The prince never thought he could have such an attachment to someone an entire class below him. He expected to find some princess from a neighboring kingdom, marry her, and become king. Now, he can't imagine what his life would've been like if he had allowed his father to execute Merylin like he wanted to all the way back then.

"I will be, Merylin. Just breathe."

-

"I can't breathe." Merylin gasped.

"Then, you should've changed to trousers," Lancelot told her as she climbed on the horse behind him.

The two made their way out of the kingdom, following the path Arthur had taken with the knights. With her spellbook tucked tightly under her arm and a lance held in her other, Merylin felt a little sick. Lance slowed the run to a trot, took the lance from her, allowed her to lean against his back, and she felt a little better.

"So, what are you going to do once we reach them?" Lance asked, taking the lance into his hand.

"You're going to let me get off to hide in the underbrush, I'll cast a spell on the lance, you charge at it, hopefully, hit it, kill it, and maybe celebrate with fruit later."

Lancelot nodded and set her down just a ways away. He pulled the horse to a stop and stared at the sight in front of him. The knights of Camelot were strewn across the forest ground, Arthur attempting to hold back the beast, and soon, he joined the knights. Nodding to Merylin, he brought to down the helmet and held the lance tight in his right hand. Breaking the horse into a run, he caught the beast attention. It turned to Lancelot, charging back at him. The lance started glowing blue as Merylin repeated the spell over and over, eyes focused on the lance. A loud screech echoed through the forest as the creature's heart was pierced. Lancelot slowed the horse to a stop, dropped the broken weapon, turned to Merylin, and smiled.

  
"My little witch," he whispered.

* * *

"Do you vow to uphold the laws of Camelot until your dying day?" Uther asked Lancelot, who was kneeling on the floor.

Merylin stood off to the side with Gwen, a small smile gracing her lips. A dream come true for a good friend.

"Do you think Uther will regret this?" Gwen asked.

"I hope not. Let's just be thankful that he got a better status than me." Merylin giggled.

Arthur heard Merylin giggle behind him, causing him to turn. He felt a sense of pride emit from the serving girl, something he does not believe he has felt from her since the tournament against Valiant.  
"I dub thee, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot."

* * *

"So, how does it feel? Being a knight?"

"It feels good, and what about you? Did you tell them that it was actually you?"

"Lance, they wouldn't believe I killed the beast. Camelot has not changed since we last met. Magic will not be accepted any time soon."

Little did the two know, one person was listening. Someone important.


	6. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Merylin stood of to the side in Morgana's chambers. It was midday and she had not yet awoken. Upon inspecting why, Gwen had discovered that she would not wake up, no matter what she did. She, now, stood by Gaius's side as she checked on the Lady.

"Her body seems to have shut down," Gaius said, standing up from his seated position.

"Why?" Gaius stayed silent. "You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you have done so far has worked. The day is nearly done. And what do you know?"

"I fear to tell you that she may have an inflammation of the brain. Possibly done by an infection. I will do everything in my power to cure her, sire."

Merylin and Gaius left the royal family, and headed back to Gaius's chambers. Passing Gwen on the staricase, she asks if Morgana is doing any better. With a shake of the head, they continue on.

"Gaius," Merylin started, "What if i could...." She waited until a guard passed. "help?"

"No," her uncle snapped, "Everytime you help, something goes wrong." He let out a smile when he saw her pout. She looked so much like her mother. "Now, go a fetch me some rosemary at the kitchen garden. I'm running low."

"But there must be something I could do."

"You could get me yarrow as well," he said walking off.

 

* * *

Merylin went about her business behind Arthur as he stared at the fire. A man had approached him today, saying they could cure the Lady Morgana.

 

"What are you doing?" she questioned as he shifted once more.

"Thinking," he replied, solemnly.

"Dangerous past time."

"I know." He paused. "I'm just worried. After almost losing you two weeks ago, I can't imagine losing my sister."

"It's gonna be alright," she whispered, coming around the chair and sitting in his lap, "It is. She's going to fine." The prince leaned his head against her neck, letting out a small groan. "Come on, you big baby, time for dinner."

* * *

The next day, Merylin jumped as Arthur slammed open his bedroom door. Not knowing it was him, she ducked behind his bed.

"Merylin!" he yelled, his face hard. He saw her peer fearfully over the other side of his bed, fear in her eyes. Did he just scare her? "What are you doing back there?"

"I thought you were your father," she stated, slowly, "He's really the only one who yells for me. Brings up bad memories."

"No, no." He sighed. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" She nodded, standing up and smoothing her top. "Why does he yell at you?"

"He treats me as a servant, like he should." Arthur gave her a face.

"Okay, back in my home, I was the freak of the village. I made everyone question whether I was a girl or not, but this one man despised me. He went as far as to beat me when I crossed him. The village leader was not happy about that, the man was sentenced to death. Burned alive as an example for anyone else who thinks it is right to beat a child. I still have the permanent scars."

"How old were you?"

"Ten."

Arthur stood silent. His servant, no, his other had lived a horrible childhood. While he sat cosy and safe in Camelot's walls, she endured this unneeded punishment.

"Arthur, don't overthink it. I'm fine." He still looked uneasy. "Now, why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

"There was a man yesterday. He knew Morgana was sick and said he had a remedy. Gaius told us Morgana had until tomorrow morning to last. Desperate, I told Father about the man. He said yes, but then he reconsidered. He fears the man might use magic."  
"Let me speak with him."  
And with that, Merylin left for the king's chamber.

-

A knock resounded through Uther's chambers.

"Come in," he pronounced. Merylin entered the room with his dinner in hand. "Why are you here? Where is Andrew?"

"Andrew was knocked over by a horse earlier today, sire. Gaius recommended bed rest for his for today and tomorrow. I'll be bringing you your food until then." She set the food down. "Sire?"

"Yes?"

"May I speak freely? About Morgana's condition?"

"You may."

"Thank you." She took a breath. "Prince Arthur, barged into his room angry after midday while I was cleaning. I listened as he spoke freely about the situation. The man he talked about, if he knows the Lady Morgana is sick and he has a remedy, it would not be a risk to just meet the man." Uther stared at the girl, his food untouched, then gestured her to continue. "There was a young girl, around the age of seven, in my village who came down with an condition similar to the Lady. The village doctor could do nothing, but when a passing medicine man heard of her condition, he stopped. He healed her, with basic ingredients from the forest. What I'm trying to say, sire, is that cures can come from the strangest people."

"Then, what of Gaius? Why could he not make this cure?"

"Not even Gaius knows all recipes to cures."

Uther thought for a moment.

"Send for the man."

* * *

 

Edwin was the man's name, Merylin had been lent to him as an assistant. She walked around the room he had been given, gadgets and strange contraptions lined the tables. Smiles graced her face as the man worked.

"What is this for?" she asked, gesturing to a machine like the ones at the treasury.

"Well, all of them were created, originally, for alchemy." Edwin replied to which Merylin leaned down further to see. "Do you have an interest in science?"

"It is knowledge, but yes, I do have an interest."

"Science can answer anything."

"Except love," she blurted before she could catch it.

"Are you in love?" She nodded sheepishly. "Who is the lucky man?"

"Just a stable boy. No one special."

"My dear, he is quite special if he was lucky enough to capture your heart." He saw her head bow in thanks before picking up his kits. "Come, we must hurry to the Lady Morgana before it is too late."

 

* * *

Merylin made her way down to the market as a sort of pastime while Edwin worked on Morgana. She strolled through the stalls, browsing the inventory, buying what should with the money from her services. Then, she got to Rebecca, the little girl who sat at the stall when the knight in training threatened her.

 

"Hello, Rebecca!"

"Hello, Merylin. Come to have another treat with me?"

"Not today, sweetie. You're mother in?" Rebecca nodded. "Can you tell her I'm here?" The little one nodded before running further into the stall.

The woman was the local womanly-doctor in the kingdom. She developed an herbal tea to prevent baring children at the wrong time. The woman came out and handed her a box, instructing her to take one cup every two days. Merylin nodded. You might think she's crazy for taking this medicine, but when you are almost always in the company of Arthur and his knights on missions, and the ONLY woman, you can't be too careful.

She walked past the flower stalls, full blooms for the Feast of Saint Valentine next week. Some say that it is the only time where everyone may show their love to their other half, no matter status. Though Merylin believes that her day will be spent working the festival in the palace courtyard.

"A flower for the lady," said a voice as simple yellow rose appears in her face.

"Hello, brother dear," she smiles, giving him a hug, "What are you doing in Camelot?"

"Passing through to get to the next camp, then I saw you. My," he breathed, "how you've grown."

"Well, thank you for the flower. You take care yourself, you hear." She released him.

"You as well. And now that I know where you are, I can write."

"But I can't write you back." A small pout started to appear.

"Don't pout, mockingbird, our paths will cross again."

"Shave while you're at it, you look like a bear," she sighed.

Merylin watched as he walked away. Though she doesn't regret pushing him to leave, she just hopes he stays safe.

* * *

Gwen met Merylin in southern corridor, a smile graced the maid's face. Morgana had awoken. Merylin made her way back to the market, purchasing a purple boquet from the stall. She made her way toward the castle, and up to Morgana's room.

"Merylin?" Its Arthur. "Where have you been?"

"Market. I wanted to take my mind off Morgana, and I had some packages to pick up. Bought her some flowers while I was at it."

"Well then, head on up. I will see you afterward."

-  
Merylin knocked on the door before opening, Gwen sat next to Morgana and hugging the lady. Morgana sat back and saw the young witch at her door.

"Merylin, it is so good to see you." The lady motioned for her to enter the room. Placing the flowers into her hand, Merylin hugged her. "Thank you for believing."

"I never stopped." Merylin looked around the room. "Where's Edwin? I want to thank him."

"He disappeared after we came in. He may be in his study." Gwen suggested. Merylin thanked her and bid farewell to the two. "Tell Arthur we said hello!" Merylin froze at the door, shook her fist at them, and left. She laughed and made her way to the visiting medicine-man's study.

"Edwin?" Merylin knocked on the door. "Edwin, are you in there?"

There was mumbling coming from the other side of the door. She could make out words like "fooled" and "Gaius" and "fired." Was Edwin trying to get Gaius fired? I mean, it's possible. She heard the door click, and herself further behind the pillar. Edwin exited the room, taking no mind to her. Merylin made her way into the room, closing the door behind her. Most of the equipment had been put away, but one lone box sat on the table. There were inscriptions on the side, and because she hadn't caught up on the dead language, Merylin couldn't read it. Yet in the box were a multitude of small, dark brown insects.

"I knew you were curious," said a voice from behind her, "yet I did not place you as one to search through another person's belongings."

"I just wanted to know more," she tried, "You healed Morgana so quickly. People are starting to question my uncle's studies." Edwin looked at her curiously. "What are these?"

"Just beetles, ingredients. Nothing you need worry about." He paused. "Tell me, Merylin, what do those inscriptions say on the side of the box?"

"Uhhh....Bebeode þe arisan ealdu." The bugs started to move. "They're alive?"

"Yes, yes. Now, pray tell, how do you know magic?" She stayed silent. "Swefn." The bugs stopped moving. "Come on, tell me. Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good."

"I know. But Uther banned it years ago, it is no longer permitted in this kingdom."

"Do you fear it? Should I have let Morgana die?" Merylin shook her head no. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

"I do, but not if it starts with the wrong intention."

Merylin gave him no choice for another word, leaving the room. What both did not realize....The young witch still held the box.

* * *

Merylin spent a majority of the night researching the box's spell in her book. According to the book, it was another version of the animation spell. Both versions (active and inactive) were used in a battle to gain an advantaged over their opponent. The bug was a separate story. They would eat a person's soul through the brain. Victims were usually targeted in their sleep for it to work. If left for more than a day, the bug would start to settle.

Morgana was sick for just under a day, until Edwin arrived in the Square. She needed to see Gwen...This was planned.

"Gwen, the day before Morgana got sick," Merylin started, walking down the hall to meet the other, "did she get any gifts? Were there any packages?"

"Someone sent her flowers." Gwen thought out loud. "We assumed it was from Arthur. He sends her flowers after a bad week, usually. He hasn't done it in a while."

"Did it come with a note?" Gwen nodded. "Arthur never sent any flowers," Merylin stated. "The day Morgana got sick, I was with Arthur on the training field. Before that, he was with Gaius going over medical training."

"Then, who sent the flowers?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 

Merylin returned to Gaius's chambers to find him asleep at the table.

"Don't tell me you were up all night?" She sighed, placing a blanket around his shoulders. She made a door notice to redirect patients to the village physician and hung it on the door.

Afterward, she made her way to continue her daily chores for Arthur. However, she was not expecting him to be exiting the bath. Sadly, she was too far into the room to run out.

"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, covering her eyes and shutting the door behind her.

"Merylin! I was not expecting you until lunch." Water shifted and feet moved along the floor. "Just a moment."

"Just step behind your screen." His feet moved quickly. "Arthur, we've only been together for just under a year. We haven't even gone past the first layer on each other. I'm not ready for that type of commitment just yet."

"Shut up, Merylin, and get me my clothes."

Merylin uncovered her eyes and made her way to the wardrobe. She grabbed his everyday clothes and handed them to him, face becoming redder and redder.

"You know, maybe one day I may return the favor." Merylin teased.

"Say stuff like that again, and you'll never leave the room." He chuckled.

"That a threat or a promise?" She laughed as he came out from behind the screen.

"How about both?" Arthur pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. "How's Gaius?"

"Fearing for his job, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" He released her, walking both to the window.

"I overheard Uther speaking to Gaius about retiring and giving Edwin his job." She sighed. "Part of me can't help but think that it was my fault." Arthur looked confused. "I told him about a little girl from my village who underwent the same symptoms as Morgana, convincing him to give Edwin a chance. I don't want to have my great-uncle lose his job because of me."

"He's your uncle?"

"Is that all you took away? Arthur," she laid her forehead on his shoulder, "that little girl was me. I was an easy target. Youngest in the village, weakest toddler. They thought I wouldn't survive the winter. When I came down with the symptoms, I was saved by a passing medicine man. Whatever this is, it's not due to natural causes."

"So, how did you get it?"

"Same way she did. Someone planned it."

* * *

 

A knock sounded on Edwin's door.

"I have your provisions," Merylin said, opening the door. A look of confusion covered her face. Gaius was standing in the room in a defensive stance.

"Thank you, Merylin." Edwin said, walking up to her. "Gaius was just reminiscing about old times, weren't you?" He nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must return to my work."

Gaius led Merylin out, heading towards his chambers, but was stopped by Morgana.

"Gaius!" She exclaimed. "Please wait!"

"Yes, my Lady, what can I help you with?" Gaius asked.

"Uther cannot dismiss you. You have done so much for us to be cast away."

"You've already been dismissed?" Merylin asked, in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't the time." Gaius looked to the girls. "If you will excuse me."

Merylin entered the physician's chambers to find the man packing his belongings.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." She gave him a look. "Merylin, I believe it to be best."

"Then, let me leave with you."

"My dear, you are like a daughter to me. I cannot hav you do that, throw it all away. You belong here in Camelot."

"But you belong here too." She whined, dropping her head to his shoulder.

"Not anymore, but promise me, you will not waste your gifts."

"They mean nothing without you to guide me. There's still so much I have to learn."

"I'm afraid I'm leaving later today, and there is nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise. Goodby Merylin."

He turned away and continued packing. With tears in her eyes, Merylin ran to find Arthur for some sort of comfort. She found him hacking away at a training dummy, explaining the pivotal points they should aim for. He met her eyes and called for a dismissal. He met her and both began walking towards the village. To the naked eye, it would look like a servant accompanying their master on a village patrol. Yet, it was so much more than that.

* * *

 

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him after one mistake."

"That mistake nearly killed Morgana." Arthur quipped. "Besides it wasn't the only one," Merylin looked confused, "Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

"Nonsense. Gaius is just human."

"No one wants Gaius to go, but my father has made his decision." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "There's nothing anyone can do." She sighed, nodding her head. "Come on, a stroll in the market does a wonder on a heavy mind."

The two were barely out of the main gate when they saw Gaius speaking to Gwen, a horse waiting just behind him. Merylin and Arthur rushed over, hearing the end of the conversation.

"....no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did." Gwen finished as they approached.

"You need to be careful who you say that to," Gaius warned. "You know, I can't do anything."

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as the horse nudged him. "Are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but your father has dismissed me from my position. Edwin will be taking my place."

"Gaius, you heard Morgana, she defended you. No one wants you to leave." Merylin tried. "He's only replacing you because of a mistaken diagnosis."

"Merylin's right." She looked at Arthur in shock. Did that sentence really come out of his mouth? "At least, stay for her state of mind. She'll go crazy without you." Forget it.

"Anyway," Gwen tried, "in life, you always you always have a choice. Sometimes, it's easier to think that you don't."

"Well then," Gaius sighed, "my choice is to leave."

Gwen kissed Gaius on the cheek before heading back into the smithy.

Gaius met Merylin's tear-filled gaze as he gave her one last hug. He said his final goodbye and left for the horse.

"I'll be staying with your mother, send a letter if you ever need me."

Merylin watched with sad eyes as her father-figure rode away. Arthur rarely showed his compassionate side outside the castle walls, but today he let it show. She wasn't the only one losing family Gaius had beenthere since before he was born, the man was like another uncle to him.

"Come Merylin, I'll allow you to take the rest of the day off." He said, guiding her back to the castle.

"You'll allow me?!"

* * *

 

Night had fallen on Camelot and it found Merylin studying her spellbook by candlelight. Well, before Arthur barged in causing her to snap her book closed.

"Merylin! My father----my father has Morgana's illness! Find Edwin!"

"What are you doing?" Merylin cried upon entering Edwin's room. Gaius was surrounded by a ring of fire, sweating like crazy.

"He was trying to kill the king." Gaius wheezed. "I couldn't let him."

"I can rule the kingdom," Edwin sneered, "and with you at my side, as my queen, we can rule together. We can be all powerful."

"Release him." She commanded, ignoring all that he said.

"Your loss."

Casting a spell, Edwin threw an ax at her, but she stopped it with her own spell. Trying again, he failed a second time as Merylin sent it right back while diminishing the flames. There was fear in Edwin's eyes as he escaped. Turning to her uncle, she checked him over.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He watched her go through Edwin's stuff. "What are you doing?"

"I took a box from him a day ago. I don't know how or when he got it back." Smiling, she lifted it from the pile. "Edwin used these to heal Morgana. Let's fight fire with fire."

Merylin and Gaius stood at Uther's bedside, the young witch's hands slightly shaking.

"You know what you have to do?" Gaius asked.

"I can't use magic on Uther. He'd have me killed." She whined.

"We don't have a choice. There are times when it's necessary." She shook her head. "If you don't, Camelot loses a king and Arthur loses a father."

Placing her hands over the king's ears, she chanted the reversal spell, her eyes glowing gold. She pulled them away to show the still bug in her hand.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?"

"You certainly don't."

* * *

 

 _"Do you still remember them?" Uther asked. "His parents?"_  
_"I remember them all, sire."_

* * *

 

By the time Gaius was reinstated, Edwin was nowhere to be found in Camelot.

"I'm glad someone else got the credit this time." Merylin smiled, looking out the window to the Square. Gaius was out there with other members of the court, congratulating him on his return and healing on the king.

 


	7. The Gates of Avalon

The target was in sight, Arthur was aimed and ready. That is...until Merylin tripped over a root, scaring away the target.

"Sorry," she whimpered from the ground.

"What have I told you? Hunting requires speed, stealth, and an agile mind." He complained.

"So, you're able to get by on two out of three then?" She joked as he gave her a face of retaliation.

A scream echoed through the woods, followed by cries of help, stopping Arthur's response. Grabbing his sword from his side, he followed the cries. Finding a man and his daughter were being attacked and separated by bandits. Handing Merylin all he was carrying, he rushed into battle. Complaining that a seven-to-one battle was not fair, she tried to cover her spell casting by scratching her ear. Branches fell around the girl and upon the bandits, crushing them and freeing her. Arthur finished his battle, turning to find the collapsed group. He sent a nod of gratitude Merylin's way and helped the girl walk to her father.

"Are you alright?" He asked to which she nodded. "I'm Arthur, this is my chambermaid/hunting assistant, Merylin."

"Sophia," she responded, "and this is my father, Aulfric. We're in your debt."

"Nonsense, come with us. A day of rest should do both of you right."

"Do you mind if we stay longer?" Aulfric asked. "Just enough time to recover. Our home was sacked by raiders. We escaped with what few possessions we could carry."

Arthur nodded, storing his sword and reclaiming his crossbow from Merylin. The group of four walked back to Camelot.

* * *

After a nightmare spell the night before, Morgana requested Merylin to speak with. She thought that with the girl being the physician's ward, Merylin could help with figuring out what these nightmares could mean. The two sat by Morgana's window, having a mid-day snack as Arthur brought Sophia and her father to Uther.

"What's troubling you, My Lady?" Merylin asked, pouring a cup of tea.

"Last night," Morgana started, accepting the cup, "I had a dream of Arthur drowning. Full armor, to add to the terror."

"I thought your sleep was getting better. You haven't had a nightmare in months. When was the last time you had them?"

"I think just before you arrived a year ago." Morgana sighed. "Would you request a sleeping drought for me from Gaius?"

"Of course." Merylin paused, pushing a plate of food in between the two of them. "Now, eat. Gwen informed me that you missed breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am." Morgana laughed and took a piece to eat.

"Sorry to interrupt," Gwen knocked, entering the room, "but Arthur requires your assistance, Merylin."

"Of course," Merylin replied, rising from her seat, "Sorry to cut our talk short."

"Think none of it. I think I shall take a stroll while you do what you need."

* * *

Arthur had asked Merylin to lead Sophia to the guest room in the guest wing, where she will stay with her father down the hall. The room was no different than Arthur's own chambers, but the rich are the rich. The young witch pulled another blanket from the wardrobe and set it on the bed.

"If you need anything," she started to exit the room, "just let me know. If you cannot find me, just ask another servant to find me."

"Thank you. You have been very kind." Sophia replied as Merylin walked out.

Morgana passed by as the door shut. She met Sophia's eyes and felt the worries that followed her recent nightmare.

"Who was that?" She asked the young witch.

"Er....Sophia Tir-Mur." Merylin scratched her ear. "Arthur saved her and her father in the woods.

"She can't stay."

"The king said her and her father are welcome in Camelot as long as they need." She saw the worry on the other girl's face. "Why? Is everything okay?"

Morgana just nodded.

* * *

"May I ask why I'm packing your riding equipment? You're just going on border patrol." Merylin laughed but stopped when Arthur's face didn't change from a stoic expression. "Arthur?"

"I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today." He stated, looking out his window while putting on his vest. "You know, show her around." He gave her a look.

"NO!" She exclaimed. "Arthur, I can't cover for you. I'm a terrible liar. I'll be in the stocks before I can utter a single word to your father."

"Look, Merylin, I promised her. If I don't do this, I blow my chances with her."

"You like her?" Merylin asked as her heart started to break.

"What's not to like?"

"Well, for one, you just met her. Number two, there's this thing between you and me."

Silence hung in the air before Arthur started laughing at her.

"Merylin," he breathed, "there was NEVER anything between us."

* * *

"Why are you in the stocks?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur decided to abandon his duties and have me lie for him. I'm a terrible liar, so Uther saw right through it, and here I am. I think I have an hour left." Merylin complained. "If you'll excuse us, Gwen, the children are impatient." Gwen patted her back and left. "Come on, hit me with your best shot." SPLAT!!! "You can do better, Adam!"

Gwen allowed Merylin to clean up in the privacy of her home, afterward, as it was the closer and less humiliating. She had just stepped out of the bath when the door opened. A cry of surprise and the slamming of a door made her nearly fall over.

"Sorry, Merylin, I had no idea you were in there." A voice called from outside.

"LANCE! There is such thing as knocking!" Merylin shouted, wrapping a towel around herself. "Do you do this when Gwen is home?" She quickly got dressed in her tunic, wraps, and pants before opening the door. "You're disgusting."

"I'm really sorry. Believe me when I repeat that I had no idea you were in there." He defended. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Arthur?"

"He decided to shirk his duties, leaving me with the consequences."

"With the guest girl, I suppose?" She looked confused. How did he know? "Gwen told me. I also knew that you and he had a 'special' connection." The witch looked down at her feet as she pulled him in and shut the door. "Do you really doubt that he loves you? I've seen you two. You have a connection most people would dream to have. So, answer me this, why would he run off with another?"

"He's besotted. Love at first sight, I guess. I should've expected it. I mean, he is a prince and I'm a servant. I've probably been used to warm his bed for the past year. Stringing me on until he finds someone better." She started crying but quickly wiped away the tears. "I knew it was stupid to try."

"Did what I just say go in one ear and out the other?" Both chuckled as Lancelot wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her head by her chin, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Arthur is a fool for letting you go."

* * *

Gaius found his niece face down in her bed after she returned from her revisit to the stocks and Gwen's house. She had moved back into her first room as the one next to Arthur's was a room of heartbreak. The last time he had seen anyone like this was the girl's mother when her father she lost him before Merylin was born.

"Merylin," Gaius knocked, "may I have a word?"

"Sure," she mumbled from her pillow, "but will I feel better afterwards?"

"No promises." She groaned some more as he entered the room. "Arthur's enchanted."

"You said what now?" Merylin shot out of bed, and faced him. "Repeat what you just said."

"Arthur may be enchanted. I dropped by Aulfric's chambers to tend to any leftover wounds, but I encountered his staff instead. It was engraved with the writing of the Sidhe. He or Sophia could have used magic to enchant Arthur into falling love with her."

Morgana interrupted the two by entering the room.

"Sorry, but the main door was open," Morgana said.

"Don't worry. What is it you need?" Gaius asked.

"May I speak to both of you?" They nodded. "I just spoke to Arthur. I pointed out that I'd never seen him fall in love so fast since Merylin. He asked why would he fall for her? I knew something was wrong as soon as he said that. Yet he accused me of being jealous. I tried to tell him of the nightmare, but he just laughed at me." Morgana sighed. "I think you and I are in the same boat, Merylin."

Gaius saw the grief on both girl's faces, and made a suggestion.

"Why don't the both of you spend tomorrow in the market and lower town? I know the children would love to see you again, Merylin. Imagine their faces when the Lady Morgana visits as well. Just go to get your minds clear of all that's happened."

* * *

The children were very happy to see Merylin again and very happy with the new friend they gained in Morgana. The girls were playing with the younger children when some of the adolescents ran by with buckets of food.

"Rebecca," Merylin called, "what's going on? Is there someone in the stocks?"

"Gregory," the child smiled.

"Isn't that your brother? What did he do?"

"He substituted for you since you were here with the Lady Morgana. Arthur disappeared before he arrived, and Uther blamed him."

"This is getting out of hand." Merylin sighed. "I'll try to speak with him when I bring him dinner."

Nodding, the girls said goodbye to the children and decided to do a little shopping. They made their way to the upper-market, smiling at the jokes they exchanged.

"You know, I've known you for a year and still know nothing about you," Morgana said as she stopped at a clothing stall. "So, what's your favorite color?"

"Ummm...blue." Merylin stretched, unsure of her answer.

"No, you clearly have enough of that," she mumbled, continuing to search through the selection. She settled on a purple gown. "Try this one. Purple may be good for you."

"Morgana, I can't afford stuff like this." The young witch tried to push it away. "Besides when would I ever wear this?"

"To my birthday feast in two weeks. You will attend as one of my guests."

"Can you do that?"

"Uther's allowing any of my friends to attend, and since I really don't leave Camelot, I've brought Gwen the past couple years. Now, you'll go as well." Both girls smiled a bit wider. "Besides, it'll allow Arthur to see what he lost.

Chuckling, Merylin went to try on the dress. The stall owner was nice enough to allow her a private room. With a surprised gasp, she realized Morgana was right. Purple is her color. The dress cinched just below her breast, flaring into a long skirt. The collar dropped low enough to leave room for imagination. The sleeves were probably her favorite part, they flared at the elbows, splitting to reveal her forearms. Gold embroidery covered the upper portion of the gown.

"Come on, I want to see!" Morgana called out. Merylin shyly emerged, tugging at her wavy locks. "That's perfect! We'll take it." Merylin tried to stop her, but Morgana had already paid. "Think none of it. Actually, think of it as a feel-better present. Now, go change."

"Thank you, Morgana."

-

Her mood was raised to an exceptional level as she brought Arthur his food. Though it slowly started to diminish as she overheard a conversation between the visiting guests. Gaius was right, they had him under a spell. Aulfric left to speak to some "elders" with her following close behind. She followed him to the forest where he stopped at a large lake with blue lights floating above the water. However, with her being far away, she caught few words. She did catch that Arthur was going to be used in a life exchange. This boy can't catch a break, can he? She ran back to Gaius, retelling what she had seen. He explained that what she had seen was the Land of Avalon, the promised land mortals see in their time of death. He also said that Morgana's dream may come true tomorrow, if she doesn't do something. Soon.

* * *

Arthur had requested an audience with the Royal Court. So, due to her status as the Physician's Assistant, she had to go. Imagine her face when she saw take Sophia's hand. Then, one sentence broke her heart into a million pieces.

"We are in love, which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry."

"I assume you're joking," Uther laughed.

"No, I am going to marry her."

Morgana met Merylin's eyes, giving her a look of sympathy. Merylin motioned that she was leaving before Morgana excused herself. The witch was comforted outside the room by her as the tears started to fall. The King's ward whispered words of comfort in her ears. Tears were wiped as they heard the order for Sophia and Aulfric's arrest, along with their execution. Both girls rushed back in to see Arthur protesting.

"Unless you show me some respect, I will have them dead." Uther hissed as his son bowed his head. He breathed heavily. "Release them. Arthur, you've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can."

Morgana and Merylin followed him out of the room, but not before Merylin looked back at the prince with a sad look.

"You're not planning on springing any surprises on me, are you?" Uther asked his ward.

"Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?" Morgana wondered.

"He's foolish, young, and in love. I'm surprised I haven't caught him with his chambermaid." He gestured to Meryin. "Speaking of which, why are you not with him?"

"Arthur dismissed her after she tried to stop this before it happened. She needed a friend. So, I allowed her to keep me company. To know that someone's on her side."

"Right." He placed a hand on Morgana's shoulder. "Your heart is golden, my dear, but besides that, give him a week and he'll be chasing after the next girl that catches his eye."

"Sophia will never let that happen. There's something about her I don't trust. You've seen the way Arthur changed since she arrived. She's dangerous."

"To whom?"

"Arthur, of course. Merylin, tell him." The girl looked terrified. "Come on."

"Your majesty," she bowed her head, "I've seen women and men like her before. They string someone along and drop them once they're done or have obtained what they wanted. I should know from experience."

"I know you want to protect him, Morgana, but some lessons we must learn on our own. Watch a week and she'll be forgotten."

* * *

For the second time that week, Merylin found Arthur packing.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Get out." He commanded, but she stood her ground. "I ordered you to get out. Now, leave me be!"

"I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia..."

"Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? You're just a servant."

"Arthur, you don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you, you're enchanted."

His door opened, revealing Sophia and her father.

"I told you people would try to keep us apart." She smirked. "You really thought he loved you? Those were just lies to get you to trust you." Merylin shook her head. "Come Arthur, we can elope. Get away from this place, these people."

"Arthur, don't listen to her. I saw you, I followed him!" She croaked through tears. "They're planning to sacrifice you. I know what they're going to do. She's planning on killing you. Your life for her immortality. Arthur, please believe me!"

"Don't listen to her, my sweet." Sophia caressed his face. "Father, if you would."

Aulfric cast an unknown spell, knocking Merylin to the wall. The last thing she sees is the trio escape, then black. Her eyes open a while later to see Gaius shaking her awake.

"Merylin! What happened to you?" He asks as helps her up.

"Aulfric happened. Where are they?" She blinks a couple times and shook to clear her head. "I have to go after him...What's that buzzing sound?"

"My dear, you can barely stand. You can't go in this state." She shook her head some more. "Has the buzzing stopped?"

"Yes." He gave her a look. "Gaius, I have to go. He'll die if I don't."

"Beware and be careful. The Sidhe are vicious people."

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She got up and walked towards the window. Well, until Gaius turned her the other way. "Just testing you."

She saddled her horse as soon as she got to the stables. Off she went to save her prince charming.....AGAIN!!!

She barely makes it as Aulfric begins the ritual as she jumps off her horse. Spotting Sophia's staff on the ground, she summoned it into her hand.

"Swilte gold beorp." She chanted, pointing the staff at Aulfric. He crumbled to dust as the spell hit him. Sophia, who had been with Arthur in the lake, cried out for her father as he died before releasing him to drown. Merylin recast the spell as the girl tried to salvage her father's ashes, but fell to the same fate.

Frantically crying Arthur's name, she dove into the lake and silently thanked herself for wearing trousers. She finds him close to the bottom, linking her arms underneath his and bringing him to the surface.

Though the stability had become rough between the two, she laid with him on the shore for a short while.

* * *

Arthur awoke the next day in his bed with Merylin asleep on the floor at his bedside, her head leaning against the mattress. The weight of all that had happened - Sophia enchanting him, the audience with his father, the heartbreak on Merylin's face - landed on his chest. He groaned and rubbed his face, but paused as Merylin began to move. He pretended to be asleep to see what she would do and/or say. He heard her stand, felt the mattress sink, and a hand move hair out of his face.

"I still love you," she whispered, "even if you don't anymore."

He listened to her shoes click across the floor and out the door. Opening his eyes, he questioned what had happened the past few days. How much of it was his fault? Answer: most of it.

* * *

  
Merylin was on breakfast duty with Gwen. She sent small smiles to her and Morgana to show that she was okay. Arthur watched the small exchanges, wondering when the three of them became close.

"Glad to see your head is clear." Uther started. "However that does not explain why you were not at the morning patrol. For I had feared that you had eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion." He placed his goblet down, only to have it refilled by Merylin.

"Apologies," Arthur said. "After Sophia left, I wanted to clear my mind. So, I went for a hunt."

"And killing things mends a broken heart?" Morgana asked as Merylin refilled her goblet.

"It healed mine." The witch mumbled as she left. To which Morgana let out a small chuckle.

"No, but it's good fun. Merylin was meant to inform you."

"Why would she?" Uther questioned, confusion on his face. "You dismissed her from your service."

Arthur's face flashed with shock before returning to his meal. A servant came in and requested for Merylin, Gaius needed her in the market. She bid farewell to Gwen and Morgana, but not to Arthur.  
-  
That afternoon, Arthur found Merylin setting up the training grounds with Morris. Morris splashed her as he filled one of the troughs with water causing her to exclaim in surprise, then laughter. She retaliated before returning to organized the weapons. Lancelot interrupted her and began to help her. Arthur started to approach, picking up the end of the conversation.

"I thought after he figured it out, he'd be more careful." Merylin sighed.

"I thought for sure she would manipulate him into turning me into his father. Is that wrong?"

"Of course not," he reassured, "you have perfect validity to be scared. Just remember, if you run, I'm coming with."

Merylin chuckled at his declaration. "Thanks." She placed down the last sword. "Is it wrong to say that I still love him?" Arthur froze. After all that he'd done, she still loved him. Lancelot said nothing but gestured behind her. "He's behind me, isn't he?" She mumbled, hanging her head. The knight nodded and left the two. "Can I help you, your highness?"

"May I have a word in private?" The prince gestured to his tent as she nodded. When the tent closed, Arthur pulled her into a hug and confusing her. "How could you think that I don't love you?" She was silent. "Merylin, please, tell me." He pleaded, pulling back. "Whatever I did under Sophia's enchantment, which part hurt you? I need to know, to fix my wrongs."

"This was a mistake." She whispered to the ground. " I should've known. I should have known! You're the prince of Camelot, a prime target to death threats and fairy enchantments. I shouldn't have opened my heart to you. Peredur was right!" Merylin was practically in hysterics with tears. "My heart was nothing but a toy to you, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"

"Merylin!" Arthur yelled, trying to get her to pause. "Your heart was not a toy! I never meant to hurt you!" Merylin had calmed down enough to just sniffles and the occasional tear. Taking a breath, Arthur continued. "Now, tell me what I did you?"

"The day after Sophia arrived," she stuttered, "you told me that there was nothing between us, like you had forgotten about what we had. Then, yesterday," a shuddering breath sounded through the room, "she said that you had been stringing me along to gain my trust. That after...after you had gotten what you wanted, you would move onto the next girl."

The tears had stopped, the tent was silent, and Arthur's mind was opened. Not only had the spell made him break her heart, but caused her to doubt him. She started to believe that she was a bed-and-ditch, another tavern waitress, another prostitute.

"Look at me," he put his hand under her chin and turned her to him, "look at me. You'll never be one of them." He assured as he pulled her into a tight hug. "What can I do to make this right?"

"Just hold me. Just for a moment. That's all I ask."  
-  
Whatever the future may hold, Merylin will stay by Arthur's side. However, in this chapter, it shall not be as his lover. Maybe in another chapter, the love will return.


	8. The Beginning of the End

Merylin stood in the corridor as the warning bells rang through the castle. She looked out the window to see the guards filling the court yard.

  
_"Help me! Please."_ She heard as a sharp pain ran through her head. _"Hurry, I'm in the courtyard."_ Taking off down the hall, she ran down to the courtyard pausing when the voice spoke. _"Please. Help me."_

The guards had already searched half the yard by the time she saw a young boy huddled by a cart. He was hunched in on himself, hood pulled over his head, and tinge of blood on his hand. The head guard pointed to a location just opposite the boy.

 _"Why are they after you?"_ She thought to him.

_"They're going to kill me."_

Running to the side door closest to the boy, Merylin gestured for him to run to her. The guards spotted him as he ran with her up the stairs. They barely made it to the top before the mob started up behind them.

"Sorry Morgana," Merylin said, barging into the room, "but can we hide here? Please. The guards are looking for him. I---I didn't know what to do." She stuttered as a knocked sounded behind her.

"In there," Morgana said, pointing to her dressing screen before opening the door. "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lady." The guard said as the boy collapsed in Merylin's arms. "We're searching for a young druid boy. We believe he came this way."

"I haven't seen anyone. Just me and my maid."

"Best keep the door closed and locked until we find him."

"Of course, thank you." Morgana shut the door and walked to the screen. She finds Merylin devoid of her tunic, just wearing her undershirt. The girl was using it to put pressure on the boy's wound.

"What do we do?" Morgana asked.

"Do you have any towels? I need to make a better compress for the blood." Gwen handed her the towels. She pulled off her belt and the boy's tunic revealing a large cut on his side. "He's going to need stitches. Gwen, take my place. I have to get the materials from Gaius."

"You can't go out there looking like that. Take one of my tunics." Morgana said, handing Merylin one of hers. "Keep it."

Merylin returned half an hour later with the materials in hand and some water. Gwen moved so Merylin could tend to the boy but stayed to hold his hand. Morgana stood at the open window as the boy's wound was tended to.

"What's your name?" Merylin asked to keep his mind off the needle, but he said nothing. "Come on, a lovely boy like you should have a name."

"Mordred." He whispered. "My name is Mordred."

"Nice to meet you, Mordred." The sound of execution drums caught her attention as she closed him up. "What now? Morgana?"

Outside, walking to the chopping block, was the man seen earlier with Mordred. Merylin recalled her first day in Camelot, it had gone nearly the same. A young child in an unknown place and a possibly innocent man put on trial. No matter how much she wanted to see the scene, Merylin stayed with the boy. He sat on her lap and leaned into her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She met Gwen's eyes as she went to lean on Merylin's left shoulder.

"People of Camelot," Uther projected, "the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We are still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate." The man called to the king.

"I can't watch this," Morgana said, shutting her window and walking over to the small group. She huddled in on Merylin's right, mirroring Gwen's position. Each girl had their arms wrapped around the boy as the drums started to come to a halt. Their grip tightened.

The boy had tears streaming down his face as Merylin heard him yell in her mind. A shatter rang through the room. Morgana's main vanity was cracked from top to bottom.

Mordred buried himself further into Merylin's chest, much like a child would seek their mother for comfort.  
"He's all I had," Mordred whispered, barely loud enough for the girls to hear. "Our group is small. He raised me as his own." Morgana and Morgana looked at each other. They had their fair share of being fatherless. "Does the hurting ever stop?"

"Eventually." The girls whispered.

* * *

As Merylin ate dinner with Gaius, she asked about the Druids.

"Very little. They're very secretive people, especially now that they are being hunted by Uther." He paused in his eating. "Please tell me you haven't gotten yourself messed up in this." Merylin looked down at her plate. "Tell me."

"I couldn't help it!" She groaned. "I heard him calling out. He was nowhere to be seen, but I could hear him like he was in my mind."

"Yes, I've heard of this ability. The Druid look for children with such gifts to serve as apprentices. While searching for this boy, you must be especially careful otherwise, it'll be your head on the chopping block."

"I'm always careful. You know me." She smiled.

"Merylin, unfortunately, I do."  
-  
Merylin spent the night in Morgana's chambers to care for the boy.

"Has he said anything at all since I left?" Merylin asked, setting up a cot. Morgana shook her head. "You know, er, for a moment there, I-I thought you were going to hand us over."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me, Merylin." Morgana chuckled.

"No, no, sorry." She stuttered. "What I meant was that you're the king's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

"I wouldn't see such an innocent child executed." Morgana handed her some blankets. "What harm has he ever done to anyone? So, he may have magic. Does that really make him guilty? No," she snapped her pillow on the bed, "he's wrong!"

"Do you really believe that?" Merylin asked carefully picking up the boy and placing him on the cot.

"What if magic isn't something you choose? What if it chooses you?" Merylin smiled at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you helping him?"

"Spur of the moment decision." Merylin sighed. "What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here. He'll be in danger."

"We'll get him back to his people." Morgana decided. "We have to find a way."

"We'll work on that in the morning." Merylin laid down next to the boy.

"Good night, Morgana."

"Good night, Merylin."

* * *

The following morning, Merylin felt like she was on fire. Mordred was sweating and panting next to her.

"Morgana!" She threw her pillow at the other girl, waking her up.

"What?" She shot up, gasping the question. Morgana saw Mordred's state. "Is he alright?"

"He's burning up. I fear his wound may be infected."

"We need to get Gaius before it gets worse."

"Gaius will have my head if we get him involved. I'll treat him."

"Do you know how?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner."

Footsteps echoed the halls before stopping in front of the door. A knock resounded through the room. Repeating yesterday's actions, Merylin took Mordred behind the dressing screen. Morgana followed, but saw Mordred's shoes and threw them at Merylin as she closed the curtain before answering the door.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed, faking surprise. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't get excited. It's not a social call." He stated. "Father has me looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers."

"You're not searching my chambers." She objected. "I'm not having you mess up my things."

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only a few minutes." Mordred let out a small groan of pain. "What was that?"

Merylin imitated the groan and stuck her hand out of the curtain. "Morgana, please hand me the bucket." She said with a fake tone of sickness.

"Merylin?" Arthur asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't!" Morgana said as he approached the curtain. "She's been feeling ill for the past couple of days." She picked up the bucket and put it in Merylin's hand. Merylin faked puking into the bucket. "She's been having some lady problems. She'll be fine."

Arthur nodded his head and left the room. Merylin opened the curtain and gave Morgana a strange look.

"Lady problems?" She asked.

"I panicked."  
-  
After a fake check-up from Gaius, Merylin returned to Morgana's chambers.

"What took you so long?" Morgana demanded.

"You try telling Gaius to shut up." She responded, dropping down next to Mordred.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Merylin shrugged. "Great."

"I'm doing my best."

"Thank you, Emrys." Mordred spoke into her mind as Morgana left her to get water.

"Emrys? Why do you call me that?" She thought back.

"Among my people, that is your name."

"You know who I am?" She asked in shock, but he didn't answer.  
-  
Later that night, Merylin headed down to see the Dragon.

"Hello?" She called. The Dragon turned the corner, appearing suddenly in front of Merylin and scaring her. "Don't do that! You scared the life out of me."

"The young witch has come to visit me." The Dragon said thoughtfully. "You have not been here in a while. I trust that you have handled the past year well?"

"As well as I could." She mumbled. "I need your help."

"About the Druid boy, no doubt."

"How did you know?"

"Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me Emrys?" She asked. "He says that it is my name. As far as I know, my name is Merylin. Always has been and always will be." Merylin defended. "Plus, how does he know me? I don't recall meeting any Druids."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read. But know this," he informed, "you should not protect the boy."

"Why? He has magic. He's just like me."

"You and the boy are as different as day and night. Head my words, Merylin."

"Why should I not protect him?" The Dragon flew off, leaving her more confused than ever. "For one day, just one day, a simple answer would be nice."

* * *

Merlin returns to Morgana's room. The King's Ward was standing over the boy, a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"He said my name, but he didn't open his mouth." Morgana looked more worried than usual. She sighed and ran her hand through the boy's hair.

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it isn't working. We have to ask Gaius for help." She turned to Merlin, taking her hand.

"After all you've done, you can't give up now! Please! He'll die if he doesn't receive the treatment."

Merlin sighed and rubbed her hand.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."  
-  
Merlin spent that night listening to Gaius complain about the search for the Druid boy. The searches are double the distribution route causing an ache in the old man's bones.

"Morgana's hiding the Druid boy in her chambers." Merylin said, fed up with the secrecy.

"When you say 'Morgana,' I assume you are helping her?" Gaius said, a sigh in his voice. Merylin shurgged. "Merylin, you promised me that you wouldn't get involved."

"I know, I'm sorry." The young girl hung her head and picked at her fingers. "I had no choice."

"Every guard in Camelot is searching for this boy, and your harbouring him under their very noses." He threw a scroll at her, half in anger and a half in joking.

"Was I just supposed to hand him over to the guards to be executed?" Merylin said, slightly raising her voice. "Gaius, I felt a connection to this boy. Through him, I see the me who arrived a year ago. The me who was alone and scared in a place that could kill me."

"You think you can save this boy?" Gaius faced her, worry and fear on his face. "What happens if you get caught? Who's going to save you?" Merylin looked down at the floor as Gaius walked over to her. "The difference is, Merylin, that your magic is still secret. Though, it is a surprise, considering how careless you are." He pulled her into a hug. "You wouldn't tell me about the boy unless something is wrong. What is it?"

"The boy's hurt." She said in a small voice. "He's really sick. I've tried to treat him, but we need your help."

"Now you want me to risk my neck too?" He sighed. "I wished the boy no harm, but it's too dangerous."

"Then, we'll hand him over to the guards. He'll die untreated anyway." She huffed and started walking into her room. "Think of it this way, what if he was me? Would you leave me to die?"  
-  
After Gaius had treated the boy, the girls found themselves in the market as the boy slept. The guards were stopping everyone that walked through the gates with a cart. Merylin cringed as a pitchfork was stabbed into another's hay cart.

"How are we going to get the boy out this way?" Gwen lamented, examining some spools of fabric. "Their checking every stone for him."

"There is another way out of the castle," Merylin started, "through the armory." She smiled, finding the same fabric that made the dress Morgana bought her, before continuing. "It leads to the lower town. I can take the boy out that way."

"It's too dangerous. I'll do it." Morgana stated. Merylin and Gwen look to her as if she was mad. "If you are caught, Uther will execute you on the spot. The boy's my responsibility, so I will smuggle him out of the castle."

"Well, you'll need a key for the door."

"Who has it?"

...

"Arthur."

* * *

Merylin tidied Arthur's room as he ate his dinner. She she stopped at his wardrobe, directly behind where the prince was sitting. Using a spell, she levated the keys off of Arthur's belt.

"Is there bread?" He asked. Merylin paniced and had the keys float behind his head every time he turned. "What was that?" He asked, looking at her. She shrugged and gave him a questioning look. "There was a sound."

"I didn't hear anything." She said, hiding a smile as the keys kept floating out of his sight.

"What is that? Can you hear it?" She shook her head. "Are you deaf? It's like the a...like a jangling sound?" Arthur leaves his seat to walk around the room, allowing her to drop the keys into his dinner. "There! There...There was a jangling and a splash."

"Have you been working too hard?"  
-  
Merylin arrived at Morgana's as the young ward finished getting dressed in Gwen's clothes. Even though she was not the one bringing the boy, Merylin was nervous. She smiled at Morgana as she passed to get the boy.

"We're getting you out of Camelot." Morgana smiled, taking his hand. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise."

"You ready?" Merylin asked. He nodded. "Okay, here's the keys. The door is behind the middle shield at the far end of the armoury."

"Thank you, both of you." Morgana said, hugging them both.

"I'll pack you some food and water for the journey." Gwen said. "Be careful."  
-  
It was only a little while later that Gwen and Merylin heard the warning bell from Gwen's home.

"They're coming." Merylin said, letting them in. Morgana and Mordred ducked into the dark house, but someone had followed them. "Quick, take off your cloaks. Gwen, Plan A." The duo threw their cloaks into Gwen's closet as Merylin gestured for Mordred to sit in her lap as Morgana sat next to her, reading a book. "Play along."

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked as we opened the door.

"I saw someone enter your house with a young boy. I need to check if it is the Druid boy or not." The guard said.

"No, it's just my friend and her brother. They were just coming over for dinner. Right, Merylin?"

Merylin looked up from the book Morgana was holding, and went to put Mordred on the bed.

"Just a moment Cedric." Merylin whispered to the boy before walking to the door. "Can I help you?"

"You are Prince Arthur's chambermaid, correct?" Merylin nodded. "I do not recall you having a brother."

"He's waiting a week for my older brother to pass through town and pick him up. He was dropped off two days ago."

"Apologies then. Carry on."

The guard left them and carried on with his business, leaving them with a breath of fresh air.

"Now, that it's cleared...Let's get you two out of here." Merylin said.  
Waving them off, Gwen asked her a question.  
"So, you weren't lying about an older brother?"

* * *

Morgana was caught by Arthur, who threw the boy in the dungeon as she was confined to her room. Merylin visited her while delivering her dinner and found her staring out the window.

"Are you okay?" Merylin asked.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen." Morgana replied.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best."

"It's not enough." She turned to Merylin. "I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?" Merylin nodded, though hesitant. "Thank you."  
-  
Later that night, Merylin entered Arthur's chambers to find the royalty having a conversation.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." Arthur snapped. "Go make yourself useful, and run the laundry."

"I trust her. More than I do anyone else at the moment." Morgana vouched.

"We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons." Arthur said after she re-entered.

"You can't do that." They looked at her. "I mean...it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time, he'll never forgive you."

"I'm not worried about myself." Morgana stated.

"Merylin's right _[I'm sorry, what?]_. When my father finds out the boy's escaped he will suspect you being involved."

"It's suicide." Merylin tried to reason.

"You must go to my father and apologize. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes." Arthur plans out, not noticing Merylin's face of _'are-you-kidding?'_

"You need me if the plan's to work." Morgana retaliated. "You can't do this on your own."

"Merylin will take your place."

"Merylin will do what now?" The young witch asked.

"I'm going to take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get a horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off." Merylin started stuttering. "Merylin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught." Feeling cornered, she nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

She visted the dragon once more, just before she was supposed to leave to meet the others.

"I need to know why you told me not to save the boy." She demanded.

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it." The Dragon observed.

"Tell me!"

"Alright...If the boy lives, you cannont fufill your destiny."

"What does Mordred have to do with my destiny. It's not as if he's going to kill Arthur." The Dragon remained quiet. "He's supposed to kill Arthur?" She shook her head in denial. "No, you can't know that for sure."

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"There mus be another way! The future isn't set in stone!"

"You must let the boy die, or let Arthur die instead." The Dragon flew off, leaving her more confused. Like that was any different.  
-  
Merylin stood at the window as Gaius flitted about the cabinets. The Dragons words still ringing in her head.

"I assume it's the plight of the Druid boy that's causing your forehead to wrinkle like a lizard's elbow." Gaius said, breaking her out of the thoughts.

"Would you let something terrible happen if it meant you'd stop something worse from happening in the future?" She asked, turning away.

"I suppose it depends on what the circumstances were."

"Hypothetically...One of them's bad, like realy bad. And the other, it's....I don't want to think about it."

"It sounds as if you've already made your decision. You can only do what you believe to be right, Merlin. I just hope it doesn't involve you putting yourself in terrible danger."

"For once," Merylin sighed and turned back to him, "you don't have to worry. I'm going to do nothing."  
-  
Merlin roamed the halls when the warning bell rang out. She was so conflicted on what to do. The Dragon of destiny said to not save the boy, but her heart said to. Which was she to follow?

 _"I'm scared, Emrys."_ The boy said in her mind, sounding slightly panicked. _"They will kill me. Don't do this! Don't ignore me! I know you can hear me."_ Her heart tugged at his words causing her to lean against the wall. _"I thought you were my friend. We're the same."_ His last sentence came as a whisper. _"I don't want to die."_

Her mind was persuaded and down the hall she went. Running and running until she found herself stopped by the guards. When asked why, she said she saw the Druid boy use magic against some guards on the other side of the castle, that she was scared she was next. The guards took off running, leaving her a clear path.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur hissed when she approached.

"Sorry," she rushed, "guards were stopping me at every turn." Mordred narrowed his eyes. "I'm truly sorry, I wish I was here sooner." His eyes softened.

"You can have your pity fest later." Arthur hissed. "Hurry and get the grate off, they're coming!"

Merylin attached the hook and pulled at the grate. It took her effort plus Arthur's force to unhinged the block. The three ran out into the forest where Merylin had a horse waiting. Arthur jumped on as Merylin lifted the boy on to the horse, but not before kissing his head.

"Good luck." She smiled as Arthur started to trot away.

"Goodbye, Emrys." He smiled back, meeting her eyes. “I know that someday we will meet again.”

Merylin watched as the two faded into the forest before running to the village. She went to Gwen’s house, where she had been pacing the floor. The two girls met with worry-filled eyes before Merylin smiled, signaling a success.

However, as Gwen embraced her, Merylin couldn’t help but wonder how a boy who seemed to be a danger to her destiny felt as if he was an aid?


	9. Merylin's Memoirs: Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merylin wasn't raised by her mother alone....  
> She has a brother.
> 
>  
> 
> ((A little gift for all of you because I'm taking forever to get Excalibur out.))

On a cold, winter morning, a young man sat outside his home as his mother brought his younger sibling into the world. For the past nine months, he had taken on all the jobs of their small patch of land to maintain the family's income. It had just been him and his mother for the past year until a strange man came and fell for his mother. She was happy with him, so the boy did not object. Sadly, the man left seven months ago, never knowing that he was a father.  
  
"Peredur!" Timothy, a friend of his, called. "How is she doing?"  
  
"Okay, I think."  
  
Peredur, son of Efrawg, was nervous. His father died two years ago after getting caught in a bandit raid. After meeting the father of his new sibling, he was happy his mother found love again. Though she did have it ripped away from her, she was about to have another child to cherish.  
  
"What are you hoping for?" Timothy asked.  
  
"I don't care as long as I can tease them like the big brother I am." He laughed.  
  
His mother's screams of labor came to a stop as a baby's cry echoed through the village. The midwife came out and informed Peredur of his new sibling. His face practically split with his wide smile. He entered his home to see Hunith sitting up in the bed, cradling a small bundle. Smaller than it should be. Was the baby not going to survive?  
  
"Peredur, come meet your new sister." His mother smiled.  
  
The child's small face started to show as he approached. Already born with a full head of hair, the child slept close to her mother's heart.  
  
"What's her name?" He whispered, fearing that he would wake her.  
  
"Merylin."  
  
"Like the bird?"  
  
"Close," she laughed, "that would be a Merlin."

There was a five year difference between the two siblings, but they were the closest in the village. When Merylin turned three, another child was born in the village, a boy named William. He became her best friend. Well, after Peredur, of course.

* * *

**_He was there when Merylin started to gain her powers._ **  
**_He was there when she got hurt._ **  
**_He was the one to wipe her tears._ **  
**_He was the one to chase away the nightmares._ **

* * *

 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Peredur asked, wiping blood off his ten-year-old sister's face. "We could've prevented this."  
  
"I didn't know I could talk to anyone." She whimpered. "I was scared."  
  
"Merylin, understand this. If you're ever scared to do something, you will never be alone. Whether or not I am with you, someone will be at your side. For your heart is big enough to love anyone, but there is room only for that one special person who completes you. Got that?"

"Yes," he wiped her eyes, "I do. Thanks Percy."

"Not a problem, Birdy."

* * *

 Peredur had just turned twenty-one when druids came through Ealdor. He was fascinated by their teaching, and requested that he continue studying with them. That means, leaving the village, more importantly Merylin, behind.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked her, one more time. Now, at sixteen years old, Merylin was a beautiful young woman.  
  
"Percy, you've been stuck in this small town your whole life. Take this chance. You deserve it."  
  
He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I promise to write when I can. I'll try to be back before you turn twenty-one."

* * *

Three years later, Peredur ran into his little sister in Camelot of all places.  
  
"A flower for the lady." He said, placing a yellow rose in her eye line.  
  
"Hello, brother dear," she smiles, giving him a hug, "What are you doing in Camelot?" "Passing through to get to the next camp, then I saw you. My," he breathed, "how you've grown."  
  
"Well, thank you for the flower. You take care yourself, you hear." She released him.  
  
"You as well. And now that I know where you are, I can write."  
  
"But I can't write you back." A small pout started to appear.  
  
"Don't pout, mocking bird, our paths will cross again."  
  
"Shave while you're at it, you look like a bear," she sighed.  
  
Let's just say, the beard never came back.

* * *

When Peredur, or Percival as the Druids now call him, turned twenty-eight, he met a man called Lancelot who said that he and his friends could use all the help they could get. He followed him, only to meet his little sister, pregnant with the heir of Camelot.

 


	10. Notice

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to let you know that I have not dropped this story. Life has gotten busy with college and a job, with the addition of ocassional slumps in motivation. I've also been working on a book of my own, so there's that.

I am working on the next few chapters, but do not know when they will be out.

Thank you all for your patience!

<3 U!


End file.
